Spots on & Claws out
by waltzofpearls
Summary: Slightly explicit romance with funny moments and a little bit of action!
1. Chapter 1

1.

The party was a success. Everyone was having fun, dancing and playing together and the teachers were discussing and partying at their side of the court, so most of the students had a little something to drink. Marinette smiled kindly as Alya brought her a plastic cup filled with beer. After drinking a little, she got back at stargazing Adrien's face. He wore a white t-shirt that exposed his arms and a pair of jeans that no other but a model could pull off. His hair was as perfect as ever and he was laughing at a video Nino was showing. Chloe was stationed next to him and did nothing but rumble all the time about whatever she thought could steal his attentions while he would just kindly respond once in a while. Marinette sighed.

"I can read your mind, you know" Alya said in a low mischievous voice.

"Mmm?" Marinette replied absent minded.

"You are thinking that Adrien is great, smart and beautiful and if you ever had the guts to maybe ask him for a dance, he would probably see you for all you really are and fall instantly in love with you, which by default would lead you to get married on a tropical island, have three kids and a hamster..." Alya had listened to this remedy for four entire years, she had memorized it and sometimes when she was stressed she used to say this and she immediately felt better. "Will you ever speak to him? In six months you'll probably be able to only see him on TV and school reunions."

"That's not true…" argued Marinette, "I will be able to see him on YouTube as well…"

"You are sad."

"I know."

At that moment Adrien's eyes met her stare and she smiled shyly. He said something to Nino and got up, going straight towards Marinette. She panicked.

"Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" she asked her friend.

"No, you have Marinette on the lipstick though. Act natural and maybe flirt a little, 'kay? Bye girl!" said Alya while leaving her.

"No, no wai-"

"Hey, Marinette. Are you having fun?" Adrien's voice made her turn abruptly spilling a little of her beer, which he avoided with cat-like grace. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't strangle me, no , I mean startle me…" she said feeling the usual drop of IQ that she usually only showed to him of all people. He was so much taller now or maybe she was short and for that she had her mother to blame.

"Oh, ok… I just wanted to ask…" he said looking at her body.

Marinette froze. Was he checking her out? After all this time, did he realize she was a girl? How should they name their children?

"Uhm, Marinette?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you created the dress… Looks like your handy work!" he said winking at her. Was he trying to kill her?!

"Y-yes…" she admitted staring at her indigo mid-calf long dress that her dad told her that brings out her eyes. She had sewn little pale teal and grey flowers at Jacobean motif at the bottom of the skirt that was gradually degrading upwards; she also created a corset with the same pattern which was placed below her chest and was held together by a silverfish satin ribbon. The sleeves just covered her caps and stopped bellow her elbows and she completed the look with a velvet choker that held a beautiful tear shaped aqua marine pendant. Her ladybug earrings didn't match so she had put her long black hair down for the party. She was really proud for her attire although everyone else seemed dressed in a much more modern way. "Do you like it?" she dared ask him.

"It is very elegant. You look like the daughter of a Duke." He said with a warm smile on his angelic face.

"What? Me? No!" Marinette shrieked in a trembling voice. "I mean, you look like the daughter of a Duke-" he raised an eyebrow "No, no, I mean like a Duke!" she said wishing the choker would strangle her for real. She was always so clumsy around him!

Adrien laughed happily, obviously entertained by her attempts to flatter him. "Thank you Marinette but I doubt a Duke would ever wear jeans!"

"Well, there are modern Dukes, you know…" she mumbled, absolutely embarrassed.

"Anyway I just came to tell you I really enjoy your designs. You must pursue a career in fashion!" he commented.

She was about to feint. "Th-thank you Adrien!" she almost yelled, feeling her face and chest burning dangerously.

"No problem." He said coolly and winked again before walking back at his friends.

Marinette drunk the rest of the beer in one breath and then magically a full cup appeared at her other hand.

"Alya, I will build a statue of you." She said while drinking another sip.

Her friend -that had appeared as soon as Adrien was gone- had a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh, you will have to do more than this, girl, I just made sure that you will spent some time alone with Adrien later!" she whispered enthusiastically.

"What?! How?"

"Well, I asked Nino for a favor."

"I really don't understand how you two have such a friendly relationship after the break-up-"

"Yeah, whatever girl , we are talking about you now, focus!" she scolded her impatiently and then continued in a low voice "so, they should be calling us for truth or dare right about-"

"Hey girls! Care to join us in truth or dare?" Nino's voice made Marinette jump; he was already grabbing Alya's hand.

"Sure thing!" Alya said dragging poor Marinette towards the rest of the group. "Just follow my lead and don't freak out!" she warned her.

Marinette sat obediently at one of the chairs as close as possible to Alya and looked nervously at the rest of the company.

"Did you get lost Marinette Dupain-Cheng? This spot is for cool kids." Chloe's voice was enough to irritate even a monk.

"Then what are you doing here, you wasp!" retaliated Alya.

"I wasn't even talking to you!" Chloe erupted.

"Come on girls, stop fighting! Chloe, the girls are my friends, get over it or go elsewhere so you won't be bothered…" Nino said as diplomatically as possible.

"No, I am staying here to keep Adrikins from being bored!"

"I am not bored!" protested Adrien.

"Because I am here, silly!" Chloe purred and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Enough drama!" announced Alya "Let's play!" and she winked wickedly at Marinette.

There was Adrien of course, Nino, Kim with his girlfriend – a junior volley ball athlete named Lora-, Nathaniel, Alya, Chloe and Sabrina. They were sitting in a circle and there were plastic cups with beer in front of them apart from the ones they were holding. This can't be good, the girl thought fixing her dress while processing the group around her.

"I will begin since I came up with the idea!" explained Nino. _Yeah, right!_ Marinette thought. "We don't need a bottle; we will ask randomly 'kay dudes?" Everyone accepted and the game begun.

Nino asked Sabrina if she was a natural red in which question the girl shyly replied that it was true.

Alya dared Kim to kiss Lora for twenty seconds in front of everyone, which he gladly did to everyone else's discomfort.

Nathaniel asked Marinette if it was true that she lied often to the teachers about her absences in which question she hesitantly said that she was indeed using excuses. Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

Next was Lora who dared Nino to post online his last private message. He did it with ease, since it was simply a new music track.

Right after Lora, Kim asked Chloe if she had ever had a relationship in which question she replied that only one person was worthy to be by her side but he didn't realize her feelings yet because she was too subtle. No one commented out of courtesy and the game continued with Marinette who dared Alya to make her hair ponytails. Alya laughed and complied immediately.

Then it was Sabrina's turn.

"Adrien, truth or dare?" Sabrina asked with an innocent expression. Adrien glanced nervously at Chloe who was at the edge of her chair.

"Truth!" he replied quickly. Kim and Nino laughed, guessing that he only said truth because he was terrified that Sabrina would dare him to do something with Chloe since they were so close.

Sabrina checked her phone screen and went pale. She looked at him with pressed lips and apparent stress she asked.

"Is it true that you never had s-sex?"

Adrien's eyes widened. Nino laughed so hard that he almost fell of the chair. Alya was annoyed as hell because she knew that question was not Sabrina's idea but her curiosity got the best of her. Marinette's cheeks were painted vermillion and she was ready to defend him when he simply replied:

"Yes."

Nino laughed even harder whilst Alya gasped. Chloe was obviously satisfied.

"Sabrina, what kind of question is that?" demanded Chloe in fake frustration. "Adrikins is not a pig, he wouldn't do that with a random person!"

Adrien just gave a mild glare at Nino who stopped laughing and the game went on. It was Chloe's turn.

"You, truth or dare?" she said to a horrified Nathaniel.

"Truth!" he said finally.

"Hmm, so lame. Is it true that draw well because you are gay?"

"Chloe!" shouted Alya, jumping out of her seat.

"It's fine, Alya. It's not true but even if it was it makes no difference, love has all shapes and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lame." Chloe interrupted him rudely and returned her attention back on Adrien.

Alya sat down again and texted Marinette: "What a homophobic bitch."

Marinette nodded in agreement and then Adrien spoke.

He dared Nino to admit his last score in geometry. Nino laughed again –Marinette realized that he was probably tipsy- and replied with overwhelming confidence that he god a very symmetrical zero. Even Marinette laughed with his expression.

It was Nino's turn again.

"First round completed dudes! Bottoms up!" he announced and everyone drunk the untouched shots. Marinette almost spat it out. This was not beer!

"Nino, what is this?" she demanded, feeling the burn at her throat.

"Whiskey, dude!" He said happily. "My turn!"

He rubbed his short trimmed goatee. "Adrien, my man! Truth or dare?"

Adrien smirked at his friend "Dare me, if you dare!"

"Oh yeah? Hmm, Adrien Agreste, I dare you to go at our PE's lockers and stay inside for twenty minutes…"

"I will be bored, man, come on-"

"HA! Not alone dude. You are going with…Marinette."

_Oh no. _Marinette panicked. She looked at Alya's devilish expression then back at Nino's triumphal face and then she blushed and glanced at Adrien who was pretty calm. He looked at her.

"Only if Marinette isn't too uncomfortable. She will have to sneak in the boy's lockers and stay there with me so…" he explained and looked kindly at her.

_He is so thoughtful and gentle…But I will die of embarrassment if I am so…so…close to him for so long…no, I should get him out of this dare by refusing immediately…_

Marinette's thought were violently interrupted by Chloe.

"Well, the commoner wouldn't dare since I am here and I am not uncomfortable Adrikins!"

"I WILL DO IT." Marinette heard herself yell at Chloe to everyone's surprise.

"Great, no excuses and no cheating dudes! I'm coming with you to make sure you will get in safely!" Nino said.

"Cool then." Adrien said and got up, nodding at Marinette to follow him.

Chloe started a protest which was effortlessly suppressed by Alya. It was her turn to ask after all.

Alya gave Marinette a warning look so the girl also got up and followed Adrien obediently.

Nino, Adrien and Marinette evaded the teachers and some students and got secretly into the boys locker room. Nino unlocked the one he and Adrien shared, they took out some clothes and the shelves and then looked at them. Marinette was about to explode so she was thankful it was so dark. She had left her bag with Tikki inside at Alya's care so she shouldn't worry about her at least.

"Should I go first?" asked Adrien who sounded a little concerned. It was really narrow spaced in there.

"Y-yeah, you are larger so I can get in after you have made yourself comfortable" replied Marinette. _Oh dear, _she thought, _I am not going to make it._

"C'mon dudes, I have to get back to the table to continue the game!" Nino insisted pushing Adrien in.

He fitted all right but if Marinette got in there they would have to practically completely against each other. The girl gulped.

"Hey, you don't have to do this…" Adrien explained once again.

"I will, you can't lose right?" she said nervously and stepped into the narrow space. They fitted well because he was taller and she was thinner. She was so close to him, her breath was irregular already.

Nino grinned, gave Adrien his digital clock that had neon green numbers and shut the door, leaving them in the dark, one almost on top of the other, with nothing but the locker holes to breathe and have some light.

"Twenty minutes dudes!" he said and they heard him departing.

Marinette was already at her limits. Adrien Agreste, her four year crush, stuck in her in a dark hole with no one around, his clean perfume suffocating the logic out of her, the rhythmic move of his chest rubbing on her-

"So, what should we talk about? We have time to kill…" he said coolly.

"Uhm…eh…maybe…?" she mumbled, completely incapable of making sentences at that moment.

She heard -and felt- his low laugh.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?"

"Especially with this dress." She admitted, feeling already a little sweaty at her neck that was covered with velvet.

"Oh, right." She heard his smile in his voice. He was an angel.

"So… did you study for Monday's literature essay?" she asked feeling completely idiotic.

"Uhm, yeah, I have studied Oscar Wilde already so it wasn't that demanding-"

His next words were drowned from loud music since someone opened the locker room and entered. Both Marinette and Adrien went dead silent. A few moments later Marinette heard a girly giggle and something bang on the metal doors of the lockers next to theirs. Adrien was ready to open the door and check when they heard a clear and unmistakable moan. They both froze. Kissing sounds followed what seemed to be a very intimate moment.

Marinette looked at Adrien, terrified. Adrien looked back at her, his shocked emerald eyes could be seen from the holes of the locker. She shook her head in wonder and panic and he frowned pointing his finger towards the sounds. He then came closer and whispered at her: "We can't get out now, let's stay quiet they will probably leave soon."

She nodded and tried to calm her heartbeat but then something changed. She heard a little metallic clinking and then louder moans, one female and one male. The banging was now repeated on the locker door. Marinette looked at Adrien feeling her eyes tearing up from stress. He was also horrified by now. They were doing it. In here. And they didn't know they had audience.

Marinette was sweating. The girl was not particularly quiet, considering she was having public sex in the school. The guy was also quite…verbal. She felt Adrien, who was also obviously sweating, shifting his position nervously.

"This is bad…" he whispered.

Marinette felt a pressure above her stomach that was already feeling sick. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Adrien. He looked at her apologetically.

"I am so sorry" he whispered anxiously "it's not on purpose". She looked at him and blinked twice before catching up. She gasped and he immediately covered her mouth with his right hand that could still move. Marinette realized the situation and nodded. She felt so guilty! They were stuck here because Alya was trying to fix them up, because she was a coward that could never confess her feelings to him and now he felt embarrassed because two students decided to do it in the locker room and he could not control this kind of thing happening to his body. She wished that she would disappear. Adrien left her breathe again and frowned nervously trying to recover. The couple outside was going at it quite roughly.

Marinette tried to change a little her position in order to give him some space but it was impossible and probably made it worse.

"Please don't move" he begged quietly.

"S-sorry" she whispered. He then moved his right hand upon his body, putting it between her and his erection.

"I'm really sorry…" he said again.

She stayed silent. She was hot. The sounds and the vibe were taking over her. She tried to compose herself as she felt him breathing faster now and realized her own breath was speeding up as well. She lifted her face to look at his expression again but he had bent his head in order to talk to her and their noses touched. She smelled his breath and she felt that she would lose all sense. He was also captivated at that moment. Their noses continued to touch.

("Yes baby, harder!" moaned the girl.)

She lowered her eyes and his lips parted.

("Yeah baby, fuck me!")

His eyes were now dark. She pressed her body against him involuntarily and felt her legs getting weak.

("Like this?" the guy inquired in a husky voice.)

Adrien leaned towards her and she opened her mouth, so their parted lips touched as well. They didn't kiss but they were breathing mouth to mouth. Marinette shut her eyes. She drew his burning breath in with insatiable desire for something she had no name for. He pressed his open lips on hers without kissing her again.

("Faster, faster!" she shouted;

"I'm almost there!" he moaned.)

Marinette pressed herself harder on Adrien who removed his hand from her belly. She gasped on his lips and she felt his jaw twitch. She could hear their breaths now, joining the chorus from outside. Her body was almost in pain, she wanted him so badly… He pinned her completely on the locker's wall and he pressed his body on hers. Their lips still parted, touching… His chest moving fast and his breath violently rushing in her mouth…

("Now!" the guy grunted.)

Adrien licked her lower lip and Marinette instinctively bit his. She never saw the amused grin on his face before he kissed her but she felt it there. She kissed him back with force, like they were both trying to establish some kind of dominance. She moved her thighs slowly against him and he tried to hold her still while his right hand grabbed her waist.

None of them was thinking or paying attention to the fact that they were alone again until a beeping sound interrupted them and they both jumped away, still inside the locker, which resulted in both of them hitting the back of their heads. Adrien quickly turned off the alarm at Nino's watch and Marinette listened carefully outside the locker but she could only hear Adrien and herself. She opened the door and indeed, no one was there but them. She quickly tried to get out but her legs were numb and she tripped. Adrien caught her fast.

He got out himself, helping her stand. The room felt breezy and Marinette inhaled the fresh air greedily. Adrien sat at on the benches and put his head in his hands, trying to compose himself. When he looked at her she blushed and avoided his eyes.

"Uhm… Are you ok?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Y-yes! Of course. I'm okay. I'm fine. Normal. Cool. Cool." She blubbered.

"Uhm…cool."

"Y-you?"

He was flustered "I'm sorry about…uhm…you see I couldn't…"

"No! It's okay! I mean, how could you know, right?" she said.

"I am honestly very embarrassed, Marinette." He whispered.

"Uhm, let's not talk about it anymore okay? Let's get back to the others and forget all about it." Marinette explained quickly, trying to save his conscience.

He stared at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"What?" she repeated.

The locker's room door opened and Chloe was standing there panting.

"Twenty minutes are over Adrikins!" she announced and got by his side. She pulled him up and he followed without taking his eyes off Marinette who was still staring at him. Chloe drugged Adrien outside and Marinette followed once again, quite obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Adrien was sitting at the piano stool, his fingers hovering over the keys. The TVs in his bedroom were on but muted, broadcasting four different news channels. Paris was peaceful this weekend in contrary with him. How could he do such a thing to Marinette?

Plagg finished his cheese and played a little table football.

"Are you ever going to play music?" asked the kwami.

"No…" admitted Adrien. He took his shirt and put it on hastily while Plagg followed him with his feline eyes.

"So…did anything happen with this girl in the lockers?"

Adrien shot him a warning glance. "No."

"No? I see…!" Purred the cat.

"What? What do you see?" exploded Adrien.

"Hey, don't scratch the messenger!"

Adrien snorted and lay on his bed. He had kissed Marinette in a very heated moment. Of course she had kissed him back but this didn't make it better or right; she was his classmate and friend for a long time and he always thought she was cute and very well-mannered but he never thought that they would end up sharing an erotic lock down. Adrien took one of his pillows and pushed it in his face. Marinette was a shy girl and although she had a fair share of admirers she wasn't the kind to flirt around. How would he be able to face her? He never wanted to fool around with a friend that he respected. What if she was too embarrassed and never spoke to him again? Adrien thought that he could not blame her if she avoided him from now on but she was a valuable friend by now and she had helped him with some villains, too. He wanted her to remain close to him.

He sighed. On the other hand, what happened in the locker took him by surprise. She wasn't shy at all, she was downright sensual and inviting… He could only see the bright sparks of her eyes; in combination with the heat of her body bellow the soft and smooth fabric of her dress, something inside him woke up and he had to hold himself back to save her from being devoured. And her kiss… it wasn't soft or submissive, it was confident and demanding. Adrien felt his body react to his memories. He took the pillow off his face and glared at the ceiling. They were not kids anymore. Something like that could lead into dangerous situations and he could never allow any danger to come near his friend. He nodded, reassuring himself that he would make this right.

"Eh, Adrien." Plagg said and Adrien saw him staring at one of the news channels. He jumped up more than eager to capture a wrong-doer. He turned up the volume.

"…this noon. The man, that calls himself "Dark Rider", was last spotted with his mount, crossing Alexander's III Bridge. The Mayor reinforced the streets with police power and warns the civilians to cooperate with the authorities for their own safety. Sounds like another job for Ladybug and Chat Noir, right Sebastian?..."

Adrien had heard enough. "Yeah it does!" he smirked at the news lady.

"Plagg, claws out!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted throwing the looped rope upwards while reddish sparkles healed the damaged city and Chat Noir's twisted wrist.

"Pound it!" they said in unison.

Ladybugs long twin braids were reaching her defined waist. He grinned at her.

"Shall we enjoy a stroll, my lady?" he proposed playfully.

"I have two minutes to spare" she replied happily and walked by his side.

"You never have time to pet me; I might become depressed." He pouted.

"I always thought that kitties didn't like being petted" she argued supposedly surprised.

"I am domestic, I also have a collar, see?" he explained while ringing the little gold bell on his neck with his index claw.

"Then you should have a master!" she laughed.

"I have a mistress" he mused.

"Bad kitty! Aren't you too grown up now to wear such a costume?"

"Are you the one to talk bugaboo?" he retaliated pointing his eyes towards her thighs.

She laughed and then blushed.

"Then you better don't walk behind me, kitty." She said and winked at him.

"But I am your loyal follower, my lady, that would be im-purrr-sible." He purred.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I need to go kitty! Good work today!" she said throwing her yo-yo towards a rooftop.

"Fly safely, my lady and don't forget: I am your anyplace-and-anytime cat call!" he said maliciously. Ladybug laughed at his constant flirtatious behavior and left, jumping on the rooftops.

Marinette landed gracefully on her balcony and run inside her room.

"Tikki, spots off!" she said and the pretty little kwami appeared in front of her.

"Good job Marinette!" Tikki said happily.

"You too, my friend! Could I interest you with a sweet cookie?"

"Yes!"

They both laughed and Marinette gave Tikki a cookie with white chocolate chips.

"Yummy!" Tikki said and ate it. Marinette started to undress casually and got in the shower, where Tikki followed but remained behind the bathroom curtain in order to give her friend some privacy.

"Uhm, Marinette… What happened with Adrien? Would like to talk about it?" Tikki asked softly.

"No Tikki…I made a complete fool of myself…I can't talk about it." The girl replied miserably.

"You know there is nothing that you could do that I wouldn't be supportive about, right?"

"Even if I used our powers for evil?" Marinette asked mischievously.

"Well, I've known you for a long time now and I know that your heart is pure. You are not a little girl anymore and your character development is so righteous that, even if you used your powers for evil, I would trust you to have good intention and results." Tikki explained seriously.

Marinette opened the curtain just a little bit and looked at the kwami's eyes.

"Really Tikki? Thank you. You are my guardian angel!" she said feeling quite emotional.

"Of course Marinette! You are a hero and no matter what you do, you cannot be a villain."

"I am a villain through the bad-guy's point of view." She argued.

"You are even understanding towards them Marinette, you don't have any darkness in your soul."

"Well, Tikki, I do now." She said as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Tell me what happened Marinette, maybe I could offer you some advice?"

Marinette sighed.

"During truth or dare I was locked in a locker with Adrien and… and…" she was unable to explain this to her friend.

"Did you guys…?" Tikki said blushing.

"No, no!" she said quickly. "A couple sneaked in and they…they didn't know we were there…and they…had…"

Tikki's eyes opened wide. "Oh. This is quite awkward."

"Yes. And we heard them while they…they…"

"Yes, I get it. You must be really shocked Marinette, but you are eighteen now. You know, it is normal for people your age to do more…mature themed things when they are in love. You did nothing wrong and this is not a taboo matter to discuss with me." Tikki explained calmly.

"I know Tikki. The thing is that Adrien and I were so close and the situation was so…weird that we sort of ended up doing something embarrassing ourselves…"

"Oh."

"Y-yes."

"Did you…?"

"NO!" shouted Marinette and Tikki jumped. "No, we just…kissed a little…"

"YOU KISSED ADRIEN?!"

"YES!"

"That's not a bad thing, Marinette; you have a crush on this boy since you were thirteen!" Tikki said immediately.

"I know Tikki! I just…"

"Did it feel wrong?"

"I don't know how it felt. I wasn't thinking at all…It was just…" Marinette blushed "just so magical…"

Tikki smiled good-heartedly. "Then it wasn't a mistake. You must trust your instincts Marinette, both in battle and your social life! You are old enough to be kissed after all…" she concluded with a coy expression.

"Yes but… I could never be with Adrien, Tikki. I would have to lie to him constantly and I could never leave Paris. He deserves to be with someone who would be able to help him pursue his goals and dreams, someone that could have him as top priority."

"To have a companion doesn't necessarily equal to having a king, Marinette. Trust me, you will have to date one day, maybe get married and have a family of your own as well."

"Did former ladybugs do that?" wondered the girl.

"Some did, some didn't. " Tikki said mysteriously.

"I don't know. I am so embarrassed. How am I even going to face him?"

"You are always weird around Adrien anyway, so don't worry too much!" Tikki teased her.

Marinette smiled cheerlessly. "You are right." She admitted.

Her phone buzzed and Marinette saw a notification that Ladyblog had been updated.

"What does Alya say about us this time?" wondered Tikki happily.

"Let's find out." Marinette said and wore her pajamas. "But first, this bug has to eat as well!"

"I'll wait for you here" said the kwami, while reading the post on Marinette's phone.

The girl kissed Tikki's tiny head gently and headed downstairs. She found herself missing her parents more after a stressful situation lately.

Monday had never been crazier. Marinette was deliberately late for once, since she wanted to avoid talking with Alya about Friday night's events. Once she sneaked in the classroom her eyes met Adrien's wary stare and awkward smile. Her heart exploded in a thousand pieces as she smiled back shyly and rushed to her seat, right behind him. Alya was obviously impatient so she started texting her about the twenty minutes in heaven with Adrien Agreste. Marinette made up some lame excuses about what they talked about -she realized that it was easier to avoid a subject while texting, she couldn't mess up with ease as her usual self- but said there were more to it and they could talk about it later. Alya was dying to find out but seeing the sad expression at Marinette's face she didn't press the issue. Marinette was relieved that she didn't have to lie to Alya.

Her worst nightmares came to life when, during lunch break, she saw Adrien coming towards her. She panicked instantly but forced a smile on her face and looked at him. He smiled back, with his beautiful face that resembled a greek god, and waved at her when he was close enough.

"Hey Marinette. Can we talk?" he asked in a low but comforting tone.

Alya, who was sitting next to her almost spat her cake out and pushed her friend gently.

"Y-yes…"

"Cool." He said, feeling obviously awkward himself. Marinette got up and they walked together towards the class. Today he was wearing blue jeans again and a white t-shirt –that flattered his wide shoulders and chest but hid entirely his stomach and waist- that had the Louis Vuitton initials upside down with tipping –certainly original, thought Marinette- with vans sneakers that had Vincent Van Gogh's "Old Vineyard" painted on them. He also had a Prussian blue long sleeved shirt tied above his belt and the silver ring he never seemed to part from. The girl checked her outfit; she wore light wash cropped wide-leg jeans with a pair of white fabric sneakers and an iris colored mock neck with long sleeves. Her hair was in a messy bun. She felt completely under-dressed compared to him.

"So, did you have a nice weekend? Did you manage to finish Oscar Wilde's research?" he inquired in a casual tone. Marinette breathed.

"Yes! I found his work very eccentric but I must say, also very endearing." She replied quickly.

"Endearing? Did we read the same chapters?" he laughed kindly. "His work is truly unique but I feel like he was too provocative and arrogant. I think he was committed to inspire shock towards his peers; although I admit I enjoy his aestheticism and wits." He explained.

"In my opinion he was just ahead of his time." She admitted.

"I can't argue with that."

"Yes."

They walked a little more in silence and Marinette got anxious again.

"I wanted to talk to you about Friday." Adrien announced firmly.

"Oh…"

He turned and faced her as they reached their classroom. His gaze was apologetic but his jawline was tense. Marinette felt warmth spreading inside her, reminiscing how that same reaction was present when they were kissing…

"I wanted to properly apologize once again. I now that you are a kind and understanding person but I felt like I took advantage of you and the situation… I deeply appreciate your friendship and I like hanging out with you, so, if you would be so kind to forgive me, I promise I will avoid making you uncomfortable in the future." He said seriously, his voice filled with regret.

Marinette gave him a sad glance and then fixed her eyes on her fingers that were nervously intertwined.

"Please, don't worry about it Adrien. As I said, we should both forget about it. It was an honest mistake." She said quietly.

He flinched a little bit. "I…I never said it was a mistake." He argued.

Marinette's head jerked up. "Wh-what?"

"What I mean is that whatever happened is done and I am worried I harmed our friendship by insulting you. I never said that kissing you was a mistake." He explained calmly.

She blinked. "Then…what was it?"

He sighed. "It was what it was I suppose…" he said simply.

"I don't…understand…" she mumbled.

"Me neither. But I didn't feel awkward when we kissed, at least for my part…" he confessed.

"Wh…what?" Marinette couldn't believe her ears. Did he just admit that he liked kissing her?

"You are a very good girl, Marinette. You are caring and smart. You are very beautiful as well. Any guy would be lucky to have the privilege to kiss you." He said while twining his right hand inside his fair hair.

"M-me?" she was losing her mind. WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT? Did he even realize how great and perfect he was?

"Yes. So, are we cool?"

"So…the k-k…"

"The kiss?"

"Yes, that." She affirmed and he giggled shyly. "You do not regret…doing…that?"

"I just feel like I jumped at you, circumstantially, without any sense." He explained. "I do not believe that this is the right way to treat a friend."

"Oh." Her heart sunk without her permission. He was courteous and considerate, so why was she suddenly so eager to make him say that he wanted to do it again?

"Can we get over this?" he pleaded.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she blubbered "Don't worry, we are friends and classmates and I wish to thank you for being so thoughtful. It wasn't a big deal after all!"

He stared at her face and opened his mouth but the bell rung, saving her from this turmoil.

"I'll see you in class!" she said and left faster than lightning.

"Yeah, see you in class…" mumbled Adrien.

Later, after class, Marinette and Alya decided to take the bus and visit "The Moose", a Canadian restaurant that was famous for its burgers and Alya wanted to write about it on her blog. During that time, Marinette told Alya everything, leaving out only the explicit details but referring to them so her friend could comprehend the situation. Alya was frantic.

"SO YOU KISSED ADRIEN?!"

"Please Alya, people are staring…" said Marinette feeling her cheeks burning.

"Sorry! And he said that he doesn't regret it but he was sorry for insulting you? Ah, this Agreste knows his game!" she drawled.

"What do you mean?"

"He was overly diplomatic, you had no chance against him, girl." Alya said. "He was obviously trying to avoid any misunderstanding but he wanted to keep you as a friend and he did a great job to be honest. Damn those rich kids and their home-school teachers!"

"He said nothing wrong…"

"Well, I suppose you didn't happen to mention that you are crazy in love with him and you want to bear his three children…"

"No!" she said incredulously. "You are such a brute sometimes!" Marinette scolded Alya.

"Well, you had a great chance to tell him something cool like : "No Adrien, we are not friends because I am in love with you and I've been fantasizing that kiss since I first saw you" or "Kiss me again and I won't let you regret it" but you blew it, girl. You are pushing yourself deeper in the friendzone. Why?" Alya asked frustratingly.

"Because Alya! How could I ever say something like this when he is looking at me? I am just thankful that he is not mad at me or displeased. I know very well my capabilities and seducing Adrien Agreste isn't one of them!" Marinette lashed out.

Alya sighed. "You know nothing." She said in a cold tone.

Marinette returned her attention at her plate when she heard Alya's gasp.

"What is it?"

"Marinette… Get up, get up now!" she yelled while she left money on the table and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Alya, what's wrong?" Marinette followed her, tripping two times in the process. Alya called for a taxi and then pushed Marinette inside hurriedly.

"Take us to the Notre Dame!" She shouted at the driver, who instantly obeyed.

Marinette stared at her friend.

"Alya? What happened at Notre Dame?"

She looked at her, worry and shock deforming her beautiful features. "It's burning, Marinette. The Notre Dame is on fire!" she gasped.

Marinette stared at her face then turned her gaze outside the car window, searching the skyline for the building's spiral. She saw a black cloud of smoke and flames devouring the roof of the temple. Her heart skipped a bit. She should transform. She should try to save it. Her phone rung and it was her mother.

"Marinette-"

"I see it mom! I am heading there with Alya!" she said immediately.

"Be careful dear, I'll meet you there!" her mother said and hung up.

They soon got stuck at traffic and local authorities tried to keep civilians away. They paid for the ride and ran out of the car.

Marinette pulled Alya aside.

"Alya, I am going to find my parents and I'll call you. They should be here. Please be careful, okay?" she urged her.

"Yes! Please make it quick!" agreed the girl and vanished into the crowd.

Marinette got in the first café she met and hid in the bathroom. She opened her bag and a wary Tikki sprang out.

"Marinette-"

"Tikki! SPOTS ON!" she shouted before the kwami had any chance to explain.

After successfully transforming, Ladybug flew out of the window with the help of her yo-yo, towards the raging fire.

Chat Noir was seriously short-handed. He had evacuated as many people as he found –thankfully they were not many- and he was trying to assist the fire department to extinguish the fire but even they had not much they could do; the building was old and dangerous to approach in such conditions. Suddenly Ladybug landed by his side, balancing her slim figure on the pillar he was standing.

"My lady! You look hot!" he welcomed her and held her hand to help her balance while she examined the situation.

He coughed.

"Chat Noir, is everyone safe?" she demanded.

"I think so. It is not easy to make certain in this chaos!" he replied quickly and coughed a couple of times. Ladybug frowned.

"I think it's time you go red, kitty cat." She commented.

"Your wish, my command." He replied playfully. "Pyro Plagg, claws out!" he shouted and Ladybug followed his example, calling "Pyro Tikki, spots on!" and they both transformed in their heatproof costumes. His had degrading dark red and black scales on his legs, feet, arms and shoulders. Her whole outfit changed in a darker shade of red and her pigtails changed into low twin buns. Both of them had now an oxygen mask adjusted on their mouths and noses, as well as a small device to help them communicate. They both felt their temperature dropping back to normal.

"Let's go kitty!"

"There is no akuma here my Lady. What are we supposed to do to?" he asked her.

"This makes it easier right? LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted tossing her yo-yo on the air.

A single piece of black spotted red paper fell on her hand, through the blazing walls. She reached to grab it and saw that it was a note, writing: "I'm sorry."

Ladybug looked at the paper unable to believe that her lucky charm failed her. Chat Noir suddenly pushed her out of harm's way, as a burning waling fell where she was standing a few moments earlier. The note fell off her hands and it reached the bottom of the Notre Dame in ashes…

He held her against the adjoining pillar and searched for her blue eyes. "Ladybug?"

"We can't. This is not an action of a villain or evil. It is merely…bad luck." She looked at him. He was momentarily distracted. He had never seen her feeling powerless and he didn't like that look in her eyes. "Snap out of it, my lady. We can still do what we can." He moved his stick and descended pulling her with him. Her earrings beeped and he grinned. "At least I can."

She shook her head. "I still have some time."

They both ran out and took some water hoses from the fire fighters only to run back inside. They tried to put out the fire at their reach and they secured the place in case another person was trapped in. When Ladybug's miraculous beeped for the fourth time she screamed at Chat Noir who was a little higher.

"Get out, I need to transform."

"I still have some kitty juice!"

"Be careful then!" she agreed. She had no reason not to trust her partner.

"I will tread through burning haze to meet my lady's bluebell gaze!" he said playfully.

She frowned and got out of there as fast as possible, landing behind the crowd.

Hymns could be heard as the night sky was marked by the flames. The citizens of Paris were mourning their loss, united in one voice, hoping that their prayers would reach the heart of the cathedral.

"Tikki, spots off." She said and the kwami appeared in front of her. Tikki's eyes were sad.

"Marinette…"

"I'm sorry, Tikki." Apologized the girl while giving her a chocolate bar. Tikki took the sweet but continued.

"You are no gods. Fate has its own ways of changing the world."

"What kind of change is this Tikki? Don't you hear the people's grief? What kind of creation powers are given to me, when I can't even extinguish a simple fire?" she shouted, feeling anger for her incompetence.

"Marinette! Please." Tikki pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tikki. It's not your fault. I was overconfident that I could help."

"But you did help!"

"There is still fire…"

"There will always be fire, Marinette." Said the kwami ominously. Marinette looked at Tikki. She often forgot that her little cute friend was ancient. She must have seen many days like this one.

"I am so sorry Tikki… I was wrong to shout."

"It's understandable…"commented the kwami. "I just hope that silly cat got out in time."

"I'm certain he did. Let's go find my parents and Alya."

"Yes." Said Tikki and disappeared in her bag again.

Marinette found Alya and spoke with her mother on the phone instead of staying with her. Alya was inconsolable. Marinette knew that her friend had a sensitive soul in spite of her hard exterior but she was shocked when she saw Alya weeping while singing. She hugged her gently and she fixed her gaze at the fire, looking for any signs of Chat Noir. She thought she saw a shadow of a figure sometimes but she was not certain.

_Silly cat,_ she thought fondly.

They stood there among the rest of Paris, watching this tragedy. Sometime later, Marinette saw Chat Noir emerging through a dark alley. His ring was full.

Marinette ran to his direction. When he spotted her in the crowd she saw his eyes widen.

"Chat Noir!" She called and he rushed at her side.

"Meowrinette, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes. You were just in there! Are you going back in?" She demanded.

The cat smirked. "Don't worry, little lady. I enjoy heat after all!" He purred. She approached her face at his and he remained there looking straight in her eyes.

"You could get hurt, Ladybug is away and she can't heal you. Why don't you leave this to people?" she tried to persuade him, casually ignoring his attempts to charm her.

"Are you worrying about me, little lady?" he said supposedly surprised. "I can take care of myself. If I burn my fur I'll visit your house, I know where it is. You can lick my wounds!" he purred winking at her.

Marinette got so flustered at his flirting that she pinched his elbow.

"Meow!" he whined and looked at her, his eyes honestly surprised now. A wild smile bloomed on his face. Marinette's heart skipped a bit. "See you later then!" he warned her, jumping out of her reach.

"You stupid cat!" she said but he couldn't hear her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Marinette walked slowly towards her house. It was nearly dawn and she volunteered to go home and get some blankets for her parents; they had their first date at Notre Dame and they decided to stay there until the fire would end. The girl was absent minded, lost in her thoughts about decision and fate. In a few months she would graduate high school. She couldn't leave Paris; it was the usual target of Hawk Moth's akuma. She would try to study for a fashion degree here. Alya would also stay in Paris but Adrien would most certainly leave. He would be free from his despotic father and he could at last lead his own life. Chloe would follow Adrien to the end of the world of course, so naturally she would leave Paris as well. This last thought made her smile.

She walked, passively counting her remaining steps. She should have about fifty-six, before she reached her parents' bakery. Her life was not a choice, it was fate. She couldn't just be selfish and return her miraculous, not as long as Hawk Moth possessed the butterfly miraculous. If she managed to find him soon she could possibly consider retiring at some point… However, being Ladybug had taught her to also be herself. It was easier for her to be confident once she put the mask on. Tikki and Chat Noir were also important chapters in her life; she couldn't imagine disappointing them. Marinette thought that maybe it was fate that made her Ladybug but the fact that she kept this role up to this day was nothing but her own choice. She smiled again.

Twenty-two steps left but it was already too late when she realized that something was terribly wrong. Someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a towel on her mouth. Marinette stopped breathing at once and tried to escape his grasp but the man was stronger than her. He had no chance against Ladybug but Marinette could not transform in front of anyone. She tried to kick him but he avoided her effortlessly. Marinette had to breathe and the moment she accepted that she would have to do so even if she lost her senses, the man dropped her.

The girl fell on the ground and searched for her bag but then she saw the man flying away from her.

Chat Noir was standing above him. His feline eyes were sharp and furious. The attacker tried to move but the cat trapped his neck in his claws and smiled as he brought the man closer to him.

"You have no excuse." He hissed to the horrified man. "I will shred you into pieces and feed you to the dogs." He threatened him and then he threw him on the street again. The man screamed.

Marinette had witnessed enough. Chat Noir approached the attacker that crawled away from him. The girl had never seen her partner in this state. He resembled an akumatized person, not a hero. She run at him and right when he prepared to grab the man again, Marinette trapped his claws in her hands.

"Chat Noir, enough! Call the police instead!" she said. The green, vicious eyes were fixed on his prey.

"Let me go, Marinette." He said in a low, intimidating tone that gave her a creepy-crawly sensation. He was dead serious.

"No. Please look at me." She begged him softly. The man behind her tried to escape but Chat Noir tripped him with his stick.

"Look at me!" Marinette insisted and finally he averted his eyes from her attacker and stared at her.

His pupils moved around like he was searching for some kind of truth in her eyes. She gave him a gentle look and then she smiled.

"Call the police." Chat Noir said simply.

Marinette called the authorities and went at home while she watched her partner waiting for them with her attacker. She packed up everything her parents wanted; two blankets, some food and beverages as well. She came out when the police was about to depart, they didn't even need a statement because the culprit almost begged them to lock him up. She saw Chat Noir whispering something to him and the man shivered. The police left and Chat Noir looked at her.

It was the break of dawn, the sky had a beautiful ghostly blue shade, painted pink lavender here and there; the dark cloud of the fire could not be seen from Marinette's street. This morning resembled any other in colors but it was different somehow. It had been indeed the craziest Monday ever. The girl approached her partner.

"Thank you for your help." She said.

"You are fearless. Do things like this happen often around you?" he asked her, pointing towards the direction that her culprit was a few moments ago.

"No…"

"You should go to the hospital. There was chloroform on that piece of cloth." he explained, disgusted.

"I didn't inhale any of it; there is no need to go." She looked at his ring that had three dots left "Would you like something to drink before you leave?"

"Aren't you going to bed?" he wondered – Marinette could tell that he was still upset and serious.

"I have to return to my parents and I don't have to go to school tomorrow." She explained and grabbed his elbow almost dragging him in her house.

"How about some cookies and milk?" she purposed.

"Sounds tasty and responsible – I'm still on duty you know." He agreed, pointing his black leather ears. She rolled her eyes. Marinette wanted to tell him that he was overly violent with a civilian, even if he was a criminal. He should have arrested him and get him to the police, not assault him. She also knew that she had suppressed the shock of the incident at the back of her mind; she would probably freak out sometime later.

Once they were inside the patisserie, she got him the milk and cookies and he grinned.

"Thank you, Meowrinette." He purred.

"You are welcome. Could you stop calling me Meowrinette?"

He winked at her. "How would you like to be called by me then?"

"Marinette." She said simply.

"Everyone else calls you Marinette." He said indifferently while biting the cookie. Marinette thought that he usually called her Ladybug but it was not something she could tell him.

"They call me that because it is my name."

"Well, I think we know each other long enough to have pet names, don't you think?" he said with a sly grin.

Marinette frowned and he laughed playfully. She could imagine that her partner was about her own age. He was indeed too old to wear such a costume, what was his kwami thinking? His ring beeped, leaving only two dots.

"I will have to bolt soon, Meowrinette. Do you need anything?" he asked her while staffing the last cookie in his mouth.

"I need you to stop calling me that and get some rest." She commanded him.

"Meow little lady, aren't you a little bossy to your first aid kitten?" he teased her.

Marinette shook her head. "Would you rather a belly rub?" she snorted.

"A belly rub would be purrrr-fect."

"In your dreams."

Chat Noir blinked and smiled. "You are such an enigma, Meowrinette. I thought you were a quiet little lady but instead I see you are feisty. Don't get me too excited, I might snatch you" he teased again with a mischievous smile.

Marinette squinted.

"Go now before you lose your transformation and become helpless against my wrath." She said smoothly.

He laughed and got up, his leather outfit emphasizing his flawless physique. Marinette sighed.

"We will meet again kitty soon, little Meowrinette." He greeted her.

"I am not little." She mumbled as the shop's bell announced him out.

(A few days later)

Right after Monday's events, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to deakumatize four different civilians that were traumatized by the fire. All four of them held the superheroes responsible for the accident since they "did nothing to save it". Marinette stayed calm and dealt with the crisis but she was under great sentimental pressure about the matter. She told no one of the attempted assault against her although Tikki advised her to talk to Alya; the kwami was worried that if Marinette got too secretive she would eventually feel very lonely. The girl assured her supernatural friend that as long as she could discuss everything with her, she would not feel alone.

The weekend finally arrived and Marinette was exhausted and cheerless. Adrien was his usual perfect self at school, having completely forgotten about the locker incident. She somehow hoped that maybe something could change between them but everything was the same. However, sometime at Saturday morning her phone rung and she saw his name on the screen, with one of his vogue catalog pictures that she really loved and had picked to appear when he called.

Panicking, she ran upstairs, closed the hatch of her room and picked up.

"Hello?" she answered the call nervously.

"Marinette?" It was him. His voice was perfect on the phone as well.

"Heeeeey, Adrien..." she tried to lower her voice.

"Is it a bad time?

"No!"

He giggled on the other side of the line "Cool. I was wondering if you have anything scheduled for tonight."

Marinette felt sick, then dizzy and then her legs went numb. Was he asking her out?! Tikki got out of her hiding place and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Marinette?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"Uhm, so, I was thinking if you would like to meet with me to play some games at Max's place…" he said hesitantly.

"Sure!" she tried to say casually although she failed to do so.

"Great! Does 8:00 pm work for you?"

"Aha."

"Very well. I'll see you there!"

"Aha! See you!" she said and threw her phone on the bed, staring at it in horror.

"What have I done Tikki?" she whispered dramatically.

"You have agreed to go play at Max's place with Adrien." Said the kwami calmly. "You have done this before with Adrien and Max, don't freak out."

"YES! But I have never kissed Adrien before and now it's going to be weird and he is obviously trying to prove that we are still friends but I don't want to be friends with him, however, I can't do anything else because every time I see him I swallow my own tongue and either way he is too perfect to ever notice my feelings for him-"

"STOP!" yelled Tikki. "You are driving me crazy, Marinette! You are overthinking this!"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Just go and have some nice time with your schoolmates. You know, I believe that if Adrien experienced the real you, he would certainly fall for you!"

"You think?" the girl wondered.

"Yes, I do." Said the kwami patiently.

"Ok. Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"What should I wear?"

(Saturday, 7:57 pm)

Marinette waited for Adrien outside Max's place. She wore bleach wash boyfriend jeans, her white fabric shoes and a pale purple butterfly sleeve top. Tikki was hidden in her bag and Marinette was focusing on being normal. She envied Alya; she would never bite her tongue around a boy. Marinette sighed.

That was when Adrien arrived, surprisingly on his bike. Marinette thought that he had probably evaded his bodyguard again. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a long, irregular, loose dark red long sleeved shirt with crew neckline and velvety texture. He also wore black trench boots and his usual silver ring. Adrien rarely dressed in dark colors but they suited him perfectly. When he saw Marinette he smiled widely and approached, leaving the bicycle outside the small garden.

"Hello!" he greeted her.

"H-hey Adrien…" said the girl as casual as possible –which was not even remotely enough-. Not only did he look like a model he somehow also smelled like a model. Of course, Marinette thought, he was actually a model, so…

"Shall we?"

"Of course"

Marinette went ahead on the stairs leaving Adrien just one step behind. He casually followed her but she was so conscious of his presence that she tripped on her own legs, almost losing her balance. He casually held her by her elbows, quietly giggling.

"Everything all right?" he asked mischievously.

Marinette could not believe herself. She was Ladybug. She could run and tumble on rooftops effortlessly. Why was she the worst, exclusively in front of him?

"I'm s-sorry. I am not usually like this." She said miserably, ascending faster the remaining staircase.

"I know you for four years; you have always been a little absent minded." He remarked coolly.

"Well it makes sense but honestly I can be very focused." She pouted.

"Really?" he teased her and she turned towards him, surprised. He almost never teased her. She looked at his familiar eyes, shining with the light of a thousand emerald stars. She was hopeless.

"R-Really." She replied hesitantly.

He shot her his usual killer smile and Marinette stared at his face in awe. His smile faded softly as they were now both standing outside Max's door, in the dark hallway. Something changed.

Marinette felt the same mystical vibe that made her lose all sense during the locker room incident. She didn't form any thoughts; she only looked at him, entrapped in his gaze. His expression became unreadable and without even realizing it, they both came closer to each other. There was some kind of energy between them that she could not explain but she knew that he also could also sense it. He frowned, obviously confused-

Suddenly the door opened making them both jump away of each other.

"Guys, here you are! What took you so long?" Max said casually fixing his glasses on his nose. "Come in!"

Marinette almost ran inside avoiding any further interaction with Adrien for the evening…

(Sunday, 4:35 am)

(He had his claws out, transformed into Chat Noir. Marinette was standing in front of him as he was leaning against the wall of his room. Her eyes had lost their warm and sweet aspect; they were dark and intriguing. He grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him as she reached up in order to playfully bite his chin. Next she kissed him on the part of his neck that was exposed and continued, trapping the zipper of his leather suit with her teeth. The tip of her nose ringed the bell on his collar and he lowered his face to see her angelic expression. She pulled the zipper down, descending on her knees and tracing his skin with soft fingertips…)

Adrien woke up in the middle of the night, all sweaty and… excited.

"What the…" he mumbled immediately removing his shirt. He threw the bed covers away and got up.

"Hey!" Plagg complained. "What is wrong with you?"

"Not now." Adrien replied sharply as he got in the bathroom.

"You are so weird!" yelled the kwami from the bed.

Adrien looked at his reflection in the mirror. There were obvious signs that he was aroused. Was he out of his mind? He frowned and took the rest of his clothes off as he got in the showering room. He turned the water on and got under the rainfall showering system.

Why was his mind tricking him like this? He was in love with Ladybug. Marinette was his friend, yet he never had sexual dreams with Ladybug. Should he reconsider his feelings? Did he have a change of heart? No, this couldn't be it. He belonged with Ladybug. It was a matter of time for her to realize it and he had no problem to patiently wait; he enjoyed a good hunt. But there was something about Marinette… The way her eyes had locked on him, the way she claimed him with her kiss… He knew there was something more between them after they kissed. A strange, compulsive tension. He remembered his dream and his stomach twisted with desire.

He got out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, his wet flaxen hair dripping on his chest and back. Should he explore his instinct? Could he do it responsibly? He doubted that last one.

He walked out of the bathroom, put on his work-out clothes and left his bedroom. Nothing better than exercise, he thought.

(Monday, 9 am)

Marinette got late at school, no surprise there. She managed to get through the first period uneventfully while listening to Alya's narration of her weekend, until Adrien turned back from his seat and passed her a note. She almost bit her tongue.

The note wrote: "Can you meet with me in the library?"

Marinette's heart stopped and then raced. She looked at his smiling face and nodded in agreement. He nodded back and turned to face the teacher again. Alya stared at Marinette and the girl numbly passed her the note. Alya's eyes popped open and she gave her thumbs up.

Once the bell announced the end of the class Marinette got up and went in the library, walking slowly and carefully listening to what Alya said.

"Don't freak out, he probably wants your help with literature."

"He is a top student, I could use his help instead." Argued Marinette.

"I know, that's why I want you to try and ask him something now." Said Alya, smirking playfully.

"What?"

"Ask him to the movies."

"What?! Alya…"

"Come on, girl! Trust me! He has no reason to refuse. It is a casual thing to purpose to a friend! We go to the movies all the time." Alya explained impatiently.

Marinette sighed. "All right."

"What?"

"I will ask him to the movies."

"Wow girl, I had a full argumentation in my head. This was easy." She said surprised.

"You were right. He will go away and I will only see him at reunions, so maybe I could at least try…" mumbled Marinette.

"Way to go girl! Go get the man!" she cheered.

"Quiet!" pleaded Marinette.

She went in the library alone but she didn't see anyone there but Juleka. She wandered through the shelves searching for him while mastering up the courage to be casual in front of him. She found him browsing in front of the greek mythology section. She nodded to herself and she headed his way. He noticed her and turned to look at her.

"Hey." he said in a low voice.

"Hello." She whispered.

"How about-"

"What do you-"

They spoke at the same time and Adrien giggled softly. Marinette smiled awkwardly. "You go first." She said.

"Ladies first" he replied playfully.

"Ok." She stared at her hands. "Movies…would you like, to go?"

"Do you want to go to the movies? Which one?" he said kindly, smiling at her.

She looked back at his emerald eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Any movie." She admitted shyly.

He stared at her, his gaze reminded her of something but she couldn't put a finger on it; she felt her cheeks blush.

"Any movie?" he repeated slowly.

She didn't respond. Did he understand? Was this the moment of embarrassment she was terrified of, all these years that she loved him?

Adrien's eyes restlessly searched her features.

"Hey, Marinette, are you…asking me out on a date?"

Marinette almost choked on her breath.

"Y-yes."

He was obviously taken aback.

"I see." He said coolly. Marinette was feeling dizzy by that point. "Let's do this."

She froze.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I would like to go on a date with you, even if it is any movie." He repeated timidly.

"Really?"

"Yes" he giggled, biting his lower lip.

Marinette bluntly stared at him in disbelief. He didn't look away.

"Ok." She said hesitantly and felt so awkward that she just blurted out: "So what did you want to say? Do you need help with literature?"

He laughed quietly.

"No"

"Then wha-"

Her question was interrupted by his lips, briefly touching hers. He then stopped and looked at her. She was shocked and red but stared back at him. He then came closer and kissed her again, deeper this time while pressing her body against the book shelves. Marinette closed her eyes and lost her mind in his embrace. She kissed him back, hungrily, without even realizing that she grabbed his waist and pulled him even closer.

Some moments or years later he violently left her and she almost stumbled. He looked at her face and then her lips, obviously confused.

"I need help with this." He declared breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"…and then he kissed me!" Marinette explained, her voice so high pitched that Alya's ears hurt but she didn't care. Tikki -who had been hiding behind Marinette's jewelry box- was also listening with excitement.

"Noooooo!" screamed Alya, joining her friend into hysterical squeaks. "I knew it girl! You took control of the situation and you seized the perfect opportunity! You did amazingly great!"

"Thank you, thank you." Said Marinette, waving towards an invisible crowd that was glorifying her.

"This is the story of the year! Can't wait to see Chloe's face when she finds out that Adrien picked you. She will be furious!" said the girl viciously.

"Hey, no one can know! I am not even sure that we are a couple or something."

"Well, you asked him on a date, he accepted and then he kissed you. Isn't that proof enough?"

"I don't know, time will tell." Marinette said anxiously, eyeing Tikki. The kwami smiled happily back at her friend.

"Don't be pessimistic. I am sure that now that you are going to be a little calmer around him, it's game over for Adrien Agreste." Said Alya cockily.

Marinette laughed, "Right!" she said sarcastically and both of them laughed again.

(Meanwhile at Agreste Mansion)

Adrien got into his room and Plagg flew out as soon as the door was shut.

"You've got a girlfriend!" he mocked him.

Adrien glared at his kwami. "What if I do?"

"I am very pleased that you decided to date Marinette. Her father has the best bakery in Paris!"

"Do you only think about food?"

"Well, one of us has to think about food! When you turned her down three years ago, I gave up all hope for fresh baked bread…-"

"I didn't exactly turn her down...-"

"…But now you finally accepted our bright destiny!" finished the kwami gloriously.

Adrien laughed. Three years ago Marinette had confessed her love to him- technically to Chat Noir- but Adrien always felt that it was not serious. Three years later and they were making out in the library. He could not resist her persistent eyes when she decided to show them to him. She had the eyes of a leader, although she was always reserved and shy. He felt like there was something honestly powerful inside that girl and , after interacting with her as Chat Noir, he started to realize it was only when she was with him that she lost her confidence. Adrien was really fond of strong characters, he liked it when girls were bold and strong-willed; that was the reason he fell in love with Ladybug in the first place. He was more than eager to get to know Marinette but his decision took him by surprise. He acted on impulse in the library; he never planned to date his friend. However he could not persuade himself to regret it…

He had strong, permanent feelings for Ladybug. He never imagined seriously dating another girl. Ladybug was his fate, he knew it and he was certain that deep down she also knew it. How would he get through this situation? He would never betray Marinette; he owed her that much for being his loyal friend all those years. Although, if Ladybug changed her mind, what would become of him? Would he be able to deny her?

No.

Adrien rubbed his eyes. He had fought against countless enemies and he had dated before. Why nothing made sense to him right now?

"Hey Adrien," Plagg interrupted his train of thought "why are you so serious?"

"Plagg, did I make a mistake?" the boy asked in despair.

The kwami looked at him carefully. "No."

"How can you be so sure? What about Ladybug? I still…" he couldn't exactly finish his sentence; it came out wrong.

"Trust me on this, will you? Marinette and you match perfectly together."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Adrien.

"You'll see." Responded vaguely the kwami.

Adrien smiled softly at Plagg and petted his tiny head. "You are just thrilled that her parents have a patisserie, aren't you?"

The tiny black cat stuffed his mouth with Camembert cheese. "I am"

Adrien laughed. At least one of them was simple-minded enough.

(Tuesday, 7 pm)

"I have no clothes" Marinette concluded, falling with her back on the pile of clothes that she had decided she wouldn't wear.

She avoided Adrien almost entirely while they were at school. He was natural and normal, greeting her politely and smiling at her when she was technically a stressed statue. She had to do well on the date.

"Tikki, I have no clothes!" she whined, repeating herself.

"You have clothes Marinette! Let's find something nice for you to wear!" replied patiently the kwami.

"Nothing." Marinette said dramatically.

"What about this one?"

"Too short."

"This one?"

"Too pink!"

"Okay, how about this one?"

"Too grown-up."

"Marinette, please!" begged Tikki.

"Okay, okay, I will figure something out." She decided and sat in front of the pile with a seriously concentrated expression. Tikki held back her laughter as she looked at her human friend.

Marinette finally decided on a morning blue woolen sweater dress that exposed her collar bone and shoulders. It had long sleeves and reached a little above her knees. It was a warm piece of clothing so she didn't need a coat. She wore a pair of black stacked booties with solid heels and made her hair into double side French braids. She looked at her reflection absolutely displeased.

"I look horrible." She said finally.

"You look simple and beautiful Marinette! I really like the dress, it is pretty and comfortable. Just put this on, and you are ready" she said pointing at the velvety choker with the aqua marine drop that she wore the night they kissed for the first time. It really suited this outfit as well.

"Good thinking, Tikki!" she said thankfully. "I will have to take off my miraculous but I will put it in my purse and if anything happens I-"

"Don't worry about it Marinette! I trust you. Have a wonderful date and don't forget to tell me every detail when you return home, okay?" Tikki reassured her.

"Thanks Tikki" said Marinette. She removed her ladybug earrings and put them safely in her purse. She immediately felt weird, like she was truly alone now. She shivered and left her room.

"Mom! I am going to the movies!" she announced.

"Okay dear, call me if you want us to pick you up and don't be too late, it's school night!" her mother said, her smart eyes going through her daughter's clothes.

"Yes mom" Marinette agreed nervously.

Sabine smiled. "Have fun, honey!"

"Bye!"

Adrien was waiting for Marinette outside the cinema. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a cloud gray button up shirt with a leather jacket and his black trench boots. He had mildly styled his hair as well. He was satisfied with his attire; he had to enchant his date tonight after all and his manager always told him that he should dress to undress. Of course he didn't want to undress Marinette but he wanted to impress her. Okay, maybe he wanted to undress her a little…

He saw her walking his way and he held his breath. She looked like a celebrity. He smiled gently as her eyes met his stare. He looked at her face, she wore no make-up yet she somehow appeared flawless. Was he falling already?

"Adrien, h-hey…" she mumbled.

"Hello Marinette." He greeted her. "You are very beautiful" he added and she blushed. She was truly amusing. "Shall we?"

"S-sure!" she said but when they turned around they both froze.

Chloe was there with Sabrina. They were casually chatting in front of the entrance of the movies. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and they hid in a nearby alley. He noticed that although he was used of her being clumsy, she ran perfectly with her heels on. Noted.

"Chloe must NOT see us. Never." Marinette told him firmly.

He nodded in agreement. "We can try to sneak in."

"No, it's too risky. Should we do something else?" she asked him.

"Mmm, maybe get some hot cocoa and chat?" he purposed.

"Lead the way." She said happily.

"Yes, my lady." He responded naturally and they both looked at each other awkwardly. Marinette blushed again and laughed -a little hysterically- and he mimicked her. They walked in silence for a while.

They entered a small and quiet café that mostly elderly people visited. Everyone was thrilled to see "such a youthful and beautiful" couple and no one was really interested to take their pictures; since Adrien was so famous, Marinette was a little worried about gossip. The kind lady that had the coffee shop brought them cocoa with a smiling face and also treated them to some cookies that she got from what she thought to be the best bakery in Paris.

"This is our recipe!" said Marinette when she took a bite.

"Your father is very famous in what he does." Adrien commented.

"Your father, too" she replied timidly.

"This is true…" he admitted.

They both giggled.

"Marinette we've known each other for a long time but I don't think I know many things about you. I mean, you are a good student and you have a great family, you like fashion designing and video games. Also, I know that you are a fan of Jagged Stone and you enjoy music."

"Y-you know many things already…" she argued shyly.

"You think?" he wondered with a sweet smile. "Why don't you tell me something else you like? Something I don't know."

"Uhm…eh…" Marinette couldn't think of anything but the things she could never tell him. She smiled awkwardly. "I like theater. I would love to make costumes for actors one day?" she said but it came out more like a question.

"Really? This is very interesting. What kind of costumes?" he said, his expression showing great interest.

(2 hours later)

"…so right now I think I couldn't possibly leave Paris." Adrien concluded.

The couple had spent all this time talking; they found it extremely easy to naturally communicate with each other. Adrien liked to hung out with the guys but he always found himself enjoying talking with girls more. Marinette was a great listener and he could tell that although he always considered her quite smart, the girl was a genius. She had a solution to suggest for every problem he had entrusted with her and she was very inspirational and optimistic. Marinette was just proven correct to believe that Adrien was perfect. She saw her phone buzzing; Alya was asking her about her date.

"Look at the time!" she gasped.

"It is so nice to discuss things with you, Marinette."

"Y-you think?" she said shyly and Adrien smiled genuinely. Every time he complimented her she blushed and mumbled.

"Yes. Would you like to have some ice scream after this dance?" he said playfully.

"What dance?"

"This one." He declared getting up and practically dragging her with him. The café had no room for dancing but Adrien had never listened to Indochine's "Le Grand Secret" been played anywhere else and since he loved the song, he acted on impulse. He realized his mistake after taking Marinette in his arms. She threw her own arms around his neck and they slow danced. Her perfume had flowery notes but he could only describe it as oriental; it somehow gave him a familiar feeling. His mind was lost as soon as they started moving. He was filled with regrets already. His thoughts were full of Ladybug. He longed to hold her in his arms like he held Marinette. He wanted to feel her warm and sincere, he wanted her eyes to be fixed on him. He always thought of her while he listened to this song and now he was slow dancing with another girl, thinking about her.

He felt like a stranger in his own flesh, watching her eyes slowly losing their sweetness as they grew serious and penetrative. What could she see with those blue eyes of her? Could she sense that he had lost himself, that his body had its own will? Could this girl explain himself to him? Could she drive Ladybug away, could she see that he was a ghost? Could she save him? Would she?

Marinette noticed the frown on his face. Why was he so tortured? His expression was torn and confused. She looked deep into his emerald eyes and wondered in what kind of ocean he was drowning. She had to save him from whatever ghost had a hold on him but she didn't know how. Marinette smiled at him with confidence. 'There is no evil stronger than my love for you' she thought, determined.

"Whatever it is, I will do it." She blurted without thinking. Her voice was low and filled with certainty. Adrien's eyes popped open and he brought her closer, their faces inches apart.

"Will you?" he whispered.

She nodded.

His lips parted and his expression was almost angry.

"At what cost?" he demanded.

"Name it." She responded firmly, not looking away from his eyes.

He leaned and kissed her but this time it was not a surprise to her and she kissed him back. They had lost all sense of space and time; they didn't notice some of the clients of the shop that looked at them with sweet smiles, nor the little akuma that flew away…

(Hawkmoth's lair)

The little dark butterfly landed on the hand of its master. He looked at it briefly.

"One of these days, Adrien Agreste, you will be lost in the maze inside your heart and no one will save you from my darkling."

(Marinette's house, 11:24 pm)

Adrien had brought her home. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you sure that you are warm enough?"

"I am at my doorstep; I think I can make it!"

"Right." Adrien said. "So… Goodnight, Marinette. Thank you for the date, I had an amazing time. Let's do it again tomorrow!"

Marinette turned her eyes on his face. "So soon?"

"If you don't wish to do so, we can meet at your leisure-"

"No!" she interrupted him. "Let's date again tomorrow."

He smiled shyly. "I am looking forward to it."

"Me, too…"

"Can you close your eyes?" he asked her out of the blue. She momentarily widened her eyes instead but then she nodded and closed them. She felt his lips pressing on her forehead and his hands slipping something in her grip. When she opened her eyes again she saw a small white rose there.

"I didn't want you to be forced to carry it around." He admitted timidly, "However I want you to have it."

"It's v-very beautiful! Thank you!" Marinette mumbled, blushing.

He simply smiled at her, his expression still puzzled.

"Is something wrong Adrien?" she dared to ask, quietly.

"Yes…" he declared with a sigh.

"Would you like to come in and talk about it?" she proposed, pointing the door with her fine fingers.

"No, it's late. I wouldn't like to upset your parents at this hour; they are always so attentive towards me."

"They are probably asleep…"

"Then, absolutely not." He smiled apologetically at her and she sighed.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she asked him shyly.

"Yes. Goodnight, Marinette." He said as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Adrien…" She greeted him dreamily and then she entered her parent's shop.

Marinette got quietly into her room and fell on her chaise long with a sigh. She opened her bag and put her earrings off; it was still weird not to be able to feel Tikki's presence. The kwami appeared in a small globe of light and smiled at her friend. Marinette took one strawberry flavored macaroon and gave it to her.

"Yummy! Thank you Marinette!" Tikki said chewing her sweet.

"Of course Tikki! You know, I think you are our most devoted customer." She teased the kwami.

"Of course I am! Your dad's macaroons are the best!" declared Tikki.

Marinette laughed sweetly at her.

"Did you and Adrien have fun?" asked Tikki.

"Yes, he was amazing…" replied Marinette.

"It is pretty late…" Tikki warned her "You should probably take a shower and get some sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Yes…I'll go in a few minutes…" Marinette mumbled as she dozed off.

(Wednesday, 11:40 am)

"Marinette?"

"Just five more minutes…"

"Marinette, you need to wake up now." Hmmm. It was weird, Marinette thought, why did Chat Noir wake her up…? He eyes popped open and she accidentally bumped his head with hers as she jumped up.

"Meow." He whined while rubbing his head. "Be careful Meowrinette!"

"I'm sorry but what on earth are you doing in my room?!" she asked him frantically. He was indeed there, his claws out and his devilish green eyes looked at her with supposed innocence.

"I can explain!" he said and grabbed her hand, leading her towards her balcony.

Marinette's eyes fell on her watch. "No time for that! I have to go to school, oh, I'm so late!" she gasped.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you…" he said and pointed his sharp index claw towards the street below them with a grin on his face.

Marinette took a look and then she realized that there were cars and people everywhere but no one was moving. Everyone she could see but Chat Noir was asleep. Even their pets!

"Is this an akuma attack?" she required.

"Yeap!" he affirmed her suspicions.

"What are you doing here then? You have to capture the akuma! Where is Ladybug?" she said with a straight face.

"My lady must be under the spell, the akumatized person is someone called "Dormira" and she is a little girl that wanted to sleep instead of going to school. She has trapped almost the entire city in slumber." He explained. "Ladybug may have been caught as well! I have to deal with this villain alone for now."

"Okay, you go find the akuma and I will try to wake up some people!" Marinette said but he shook his head.

"It is not so easy to wake them up by yourself. Better stay hidden and safe." He advised her.

"But you woke me up easily!" she argued.

"It is different, I am a superhero." He said brushing her arguments off. She pouted.

"Don't pout little lady, stay here!" he grinned at her and then he gracefully bowed as he fell off the balcony, landing on the street with ease. Marine shook her head.

"Such a show off!" she mumbled. "Tikki! Spots on!"

(One "lucky charm, cataclysm, no more evil doing for you little akuma, bye bye little butterfly and miraculous ladybug" later.)

"Pound it!" they said in unison bumping their fists.

"What happened? Where is mommy?" asked the little girl that still held her pillow.

"This cute kitty will take you to mommy, okay?" Ladybug said her, winking at Chat Noir.

"I always knew that you thought I'm cute, my lady." He purred.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"Bug out!" she declared and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Why don't I get a kiss?" said Chat Noir, puckering his lips.

Ladybug frowned and she left as promised.

Marinette would not see Adrien today. She was really sad about it so she decided to drop by his house just to see he was safe and awaken. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop and landed at a safe place that she had a great view of his room; she wasn't proud of it but she sometimes went there just for a glimpse of him.

"Tikki, spots off!" she announced and she returned to her form, as the kwami yawned.

"Marinette, why are we here again?" she demanded pointing at Adrien's window.

"I just want to make sure that he is safe…" she said apologetically. "Just until I see him, Tikki!"

"It is wrong to watch him, especially now that you are emotionally involved with him!" said the kwami.

Then she observed his room carefully. "He was probably outside during the akuma attack so he must be doing something else. Let's go now please."

"No wait…" Marinette said, her eyes carefully analyzing the mansion.

"What?" Tikki asked momentarily terrified that her friend saw her boyfriend indeed.

"Is this…an akuma?" she asked.

Tikki searched for the butterfly and indeed, she saw one ethereal white butterfly flying through a wide window. The kwami grabbed another macaroon from Marinette's purse and devoured it as fast as she could. Then she faced her friend that was still looking at the window that the akuma used to enter the mansion.

"Let's transform, Marinette!" Tikki ordered her friend.

"No. Adrien's house is a fortress, there are cameras everywhere." She argued.

"Yes but I want to see where this akuma went!" Tikki insisted. "What if Adrien's dad…?"

"I know." Marinette said, thoughtful. "Let us come back again tonight, it would be easier to escape after sunset."

"Maybe…" Marinette saw that Tikki was upset and she knew that her kwami friend was rather impatient and reckless when it came to specific matters.

"Okay…" she sighed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug landed on the Agreste Mansion's roof, silently. She walked, always careful not to be detected by security cameras. She felt conflicted about suspecting Gabriel Agreste but at least she was glad that Tikki never mentioned that Adrien could also be Hawk Moth. It had crossed her mind but knowing her friend she was convinced that he could never be evil or selfish like that. Ladybug reached a part of the roof that could only be spotted from above; it was a sealed, large circular window with a strange pattern on it. She ducked and sat steadily on the roof in front of it.

"Tikki, spots off!" she whispered and the kwami appeared in front of her.

Tikki studied the exterior of the window and then gasped. "It's a butterfly!"

"What?"

"Look here, Marinette!" said the kwami pointing at the pattern. Marinette observed it carefully and she realized that her friend was right; this was an abstract shape of a butterfly!

"Do you think that…-"

"I must see for myself."

"No, Tikki, wait!" Marinette pleaded but the kwami had already left through the wall. The girl sighed.

She curled up, trying to occupy as little space as possible while her eyes kept scanning for possible danger. She was worried sick about Tikki; what would happen if Hawk Moth captured her? It was then that she saw her partner. Her eyes popped open as she witnessed the black cat jumping towards the Agreste Mansion. Did he also see the akuma and decided to investigate? Did he follow her?

Chat Noir did not land on the roof though, he got into the house probably through Adrien's window, which was wide open when Marinette saw it. What was he doing there? Marinette was growing anxious.

"Tikki, hurry…" she said to herself. A thunder ripped the sky apart and heavy rain began to fall. Marinette had it really bad but at least she was hidden even better now…

One full hour passed when Tikki finally appeared, obviously tired and angry. Marinette was wet and cold and her stomach was feeling sick from worry. She looked at her kwami.

"You came…"

"Marinette we need to go!"

"Spots on!" Marinette said hastily, feeling her throat sore. Her wet clothes were absorbed by Ladybug's outfit and she got up, feeling dizzy. She had to make it home really fast; Tikki was also exposed to the weather now.

She jumped away and headed towards her house, every leap was clumsy and uncoordinated, and she lost her balance numerous times. When she finally reached her balcony she made a few awkward steps towards the hatch.

"Tikki, spots-"

Everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you for reading my story! I went and made it a little darker than I originally thought I would, but you know how characters have their own will sometimes, right? I hope you are enjoying "Spots On & Claws out" and I promise you that chapter 6 will be very...meow. So please, if you are shy, try to skip the meow parts ;) Stay miraculous! :3 ***

5.

Marinette gained consciousness slowly. The scent of incense was familiar and so was the voice that hummed a traditional Chinese tune. She slowly opened her eyes only to make sure that she was at Master Fu's place. Her mother was sitting by the futon bed and she was mixing some ingredients in a wooden cup.

Marinette froze.

"Don't worry dear." Sabine said calmly as her eyes met her daughter's stare.

"M-mom? Why are you here?" asked Marinette anxiously.

"Because you are sick, why else, dear?"

"But mom…"

"You should take better care of your health. It was Tikki's mistake this time but I don't think she will do it again." Explained her mother naturally.

"Mom? How do you know Tikki?"

The kwami in question appeared in front of Marinette and to the girl's surprise her mother was not even remotely shaken. Tikki had dropped her head in remorse.

"I'm sorry Marinette…" she said. "You collapsed on the roof and the only one I could trust was Sabine…"

"But Tikki, our secret…"

"It is my secret as well." Sabine declared. "I was the last Ladybug before you, dear."

Marinette felt dizzy but she knew it had nothing to do with her fever.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I could not reveal this secret to you in the past." her mother explained.

"How long have you known?" demanded Marinette as she lifted her body to be able to see her mother's face. She was still mixing ingredients with her eyes focused in the cup.

"Since the first time Ladybug appeared and I saw this pair of earrings on you." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I straggled so much keeping this secret from you and dad!" said Marinette, her voice dangerously shaky. "Does he know, too?"

Her mother looked at her. "Yes. Although he took his time." She admitted tenderly.

Marinette stared back at her mother. "Did he find out himself?"

"Of course, I would never reveal the secret."

"How…?"

"He has some experience himself…" said Sabine.

Marinette's heart lost a beat. "Mom… was dad….?"

"Isn't Tom a great name for a cat?" her mother teased her.

"Mom this isn't funny! Dad used to be Chat Noir?"

"Well…not exactly. He had the Cat miraculous though."

"How was he called?"

"Gatto Nero"

In Italian, Marinette thought nervously.

"If you two were active superheroes, how come I have never heard of you?" she asked.

"We were not revealing ourselves in public; we acted mostly in secret, like…ninja!" Sabine said.

Marinette was shocked. She looked at Tikki and then back at her mother.

"You left me thinking that if I revealed this to anyone, the end of the world would arrive and it only took a fever for you to tell my mom?" she asked Tikki angrily. The kwami tried to reply but Marinette continued, "And you mom? All those years you knew what I was and yet you said nothing?! Especially you should know how lonely it is!" she said and she stood up. She still had fever and her head was heavy but she was very upset and she didn't want to stay there. She felt like everyone had been lying.

"Marinette please, she only did this to protect you!" Tikki begged her.

"Are you defending her now?" Marinette exploded. The door opened and Master Wang Fu entered the room, obviously upset.

"Ladies, please. Do not get upset! We are an open invitation to Hawk Moth's akuma right now! Marinette, why don't you sit down and have a calm conversation with your kwami and mother?" he proposed.

"No. I…I never complained or misbehaved in my life. I didn't ask for anything in return. I haven't slept normally in years. I have accepted my fate quietly and I have put myself in danger constantly. I have lied to my friends numerous times. I think that since you, my own mother knew about all of this, should stand by my side and maybe make this a little easier for me. But I suppose that makes me selfish and immature, right?" Marinette cried.

"Honey, please. I suffered too, knowing what you are going through and being able to do nothing…" Sabine admitted.

"You were able to be with me!"

Tikki was at the verge of crying and Master Fu was carefully observing Marinette. She sighed.

"I need sometime alone. Master Fu is right. I feel unappreciated right now. Please leave."

"Okay dear. Can we talk about this whenever you are ready?" Sabine asked quietly.

"Yes, of course."

"We love you Marinette. Both your father and I."

"I know, mom. Just…give me some time." Marinette said calmly. "Tikki, you too. Stay with master Fu for a while." Tikki's eyes opened widely and with her head down she flew out of the infirmary room.

"Master can I stay here until I heal, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Marinette. It will be safe for all." He replied, obviously relieved that the girl hadn't decided to storm off.

Sabine got up and left the room after she shot her daughter one last smile of love.

"Rest now, Marinette. You have to become strong again."

"Thank you, Master."

"Marinette. The darkest hour is the one before the dawn. Will you think of it?" he asked her calmly.

The girl looked deep in his brown eyes. "Yes, Master Fu. Thank you."

"Good girl." He said, smiling at her. He then placed a wet cloth on her burning forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Marinette closed her eyes and hot tears came down her temples. She cried herself to sleep…

(Thursday, 3 am)

Marinette opened her eyes as she heard the door of her room in Master Fu's place opening. The old man appeared with some food and milk. She felt better already.

"Hello Ladybug. You have a visitor. Should I let him in?"

"If it is my parents, no. I will return home tomorrow and we will discuss about the matter. I really prefer to stay here tonight…" she said quietly.

"It is Chat Noir. I will put a room divider between you and you can talk." Master Fu explained.

"How did he find out about me?" she wondered.

"He came to see me for another matter and he saw Tikki. Should I let him in?"

"Y-yes…Since it's safe…" she answered. She really wanted to talk to her partner right now.

Master Fu put the traditional Chinese room divider in front of Marinette's futon and lowered the light. Marinette thought that this was unnecessary since her cat friend had dark vision. A few moments later Master Fu left the room and Marinette saw the shadow of a man with cat ears entering the room and sitting on the other side of the divider.

"Are you feeling better, my lady?" she heard his familiar voice. Somehow she felt better, just listening to him. She didn't respond. Her voice could give her away if they somehow knew each other in real life. Her Ladybug suit changed her voice just a little bit, enough to hide her identity.

"You aren't transformed now, right. I'll do the talking then." He said seriously. "I don't know what is wrong with you but you better get healed soon because I need you to save Paris and get rid of Hawk Moth once and for all. Your kwami has information about him and we should be able to hunt him down soon. Ι need you to be strong, this could be our final battle together." He said. He sounded sad. She looked at his shadow, highlighting his perfect physique.

Marinette searched in her bag and found a notebook and a pen. She wrote: "Why are you sad?" and threw it under the divider. She saw his claws snatching it.

"I will miss you dearly if I have to be apart from you. I know that you never saw me as something more than a friend but I have made clear my feelings for you. I always thought that if we defeated Hawk Moth, we would continue our work. However, it is not our choice entirely… I just wish I could stay close to you."

She wrote again: "Why? You don't even know who I am."

"I don't need to know who you are to know that we belong together." He admitted sadly.

"I have a boyfriend now. This boy that I told you that I loved years ago." She wrote.

He paused, looking at her note.

"Good for you. He is a lucky guy. I have a girlfriend, too."

Marinette's stomach felt weird. She was disappointed in his words although she didn't have any right to do so. She had never allowed his feelings to reach her. She wrote: "Then forget about me and let's see what we can do for Paris. I hope you are happy with her." She lied.

"I am as happy with her as I am sad with you. I can never forget you my lady. Cats have good memory." He teased her, his voice was serious though.

She wrote again: "Close your eyes."

She observed his shadow while he read her note. "Okay." He nodded, "I closed my eyes."

Marinette went around the divider hesitantly. He was sitting on his knees, his thighs apart and his eyes shut. She approached him carefully and sat across him. She was tempted to tell him everything. She had enough with lying and hiding. If one person could know how she felt, this could be him. He had asked her many times to reveal their identities. Her parents obviously did the same with each other, so why shouldn't she?

"Are you pondering whether you should kiss me or not?" he asked mischievously. She smiled at his question and hugged him instead. She locked her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She could hear a low purring and she shook her head. This flirty cat would never change.

He hugged her back, placing his strong arms around her waist. They stayed there for a while and Marinette felt warm and safe.

"I know that you think I am some kind of Egyptian God, but I should warn you that if you stay too long, I will make a paw on you." He said playfully.

She shook her head again, sighed and tried to get out of his arms but he held her close to him. "Would your boyfriend get mad if you gave me just one kiss?"

She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were still shut. She frowned. Adrien… He didn't even know that he was dating a superhero. Marinette was unfortunately tempted to kiss her partner. The moment had something ideal, was it the low light or the incense, but she would never betray Adrien. It was just that she was sick and her mind was playing tricks on her.

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled happily and she lingered on the kiss a little longer than it was appropriate. She tried to get up again and this time he let her.

"Thank you, my lady." He simply said.

She returned at her spot, behind the divider.

"I will leave you to rest now. Let's meet to discuss what your kwami found out when you feel a little better. Your body felt very hot so you must still have a fever."

Marinette blushed. She didn't have fever anymore…

"Good night Ladybug." He said and left the room, taking his cat shaped shadow with him.

Marinette sighed and looked at the screen of her phone. She had two missed calls and a text message from Adrien. Her heart skipped a beat again and she opened the text. It wrote:

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you but you must be busy. Goodnight, I hope you are well :)"

She texted him: "I am okay, I just dozed off :( See you tomorrow! Sweet dreams."

She laid back and closed her eyes. She slept, lonely and confused.

(Thursday, 9 am)

Adrien was very relieved to see Marinette at school. He had a feeling that something bad could have happened to her since she wasn't in her room last night but it turned out he was overreacting. During the first break he tried to talk to her but Chloe had different plans.

"Adrikins! We should have dinner tonight at daddy's hotel. He got a new sous-chef and he is supposed to be somehow amazing. You have to come, kay?" she said batting her long eyelashes.

"Uhm, I don't know about it Chloe, I have to study piano tonight, I have exams soon." He said kindly while searching for Marinette.

"Come on Adrikins! We haven't talked alone in ages! Please?"

He looked at her. "Okay, but I might be late."

"Great! I'll meet you on the roof restaurant then."

"Is 11 pm okay with you?" he proposed.

"It's great! See you there Adrikins!" she said, obviously in a good mood and she gave him a kiss on the cheek that left a lipstick mark. He took it off and searched for his friend again. He found her drawing on her design sketch book. Her hair was messy and she was listening to music, moving her head accordingly. He sat by her side and she lifted her eyes. Her cheeks became bright red and she smiled timidly.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Adrien, hello!"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… Sorry about yesterday." She apologized.

"No problem, I had a full day myself. Would you like to do something Friday night?" he asked her.

"Uhm…You could come over and play some games?" she proposed.

"Sounds great actually." He said, smiling at her. Marinette had a lot of interests that Adrien appreciated on a girl.

"Great then" she agreed, smiling back at him.

He gently touched her hand and then he left quickly. Marinette sighed.

"So perfect" she said to herself.

(Thursday, 7 pm)

Master Fu looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They both had a very serious look on their eyes.

"Ladybug. Explain to us what you found out." He said calmly.

"Yes, Master Fu. I believe I know the identity of Hawk Moth. Gabriel Agreste." Ladybug said firmly.

Chat Noir's eyes popped open but he spoke no words.

"Why are you suspicious of him?" the old man required.

"I found a secret window on his mansion that had a butterfly pattern on it, which an akuma used to enter the building. Later, my kwami investigated the mansion and found the same symbol inscribed on many different surfaces, including floors, walls and various objects, as she reported. But the most decisive clue is that she was able to locate a miraculous that is missing; the peacock miraculous was hidden behind a painting in Gabriel's study. I think this is enough proof to make it worth our while." She said, looking at Chat Noir. He was not himself, he was pale and serious.

"What do you say kitty?"

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I just explained, weren't you paying attention again?" she scolded him.

"I was."

"Okay, we better engage the situation tonight. We shall need assistance in case something happens. Master Fu, can I take the Fox and the Turtle Miraculous?" she asked.

"Yes. May I suggest the Rabbit as well?" Master Wang Fu proposed.

"Okay." Said Ladybug, considering her Teacher's request. "I will immediately talk to our allies and prepare for tonight."

"Tonight?" Chat Noir repeated quite nervously.

"Yes kitty. We must act quickly or we might lose the element of surprise." She confirmed, winking at him. Chat Noir frowned. "You are weird, Chat Noir."

"I'm sorry is just that I had plans for tonight." He said absent-mindedly.

"I am sure your girlfriend can wait one night." Ladybug said before she could stop herself.

Both Chat Noir and Master Fu looked at her utterly surprised at her comment.

"Ladybug that was quite inappropriate." The old man scolded her.

"I am sorry. In any case, I'll meet you at 10 pm outside the Agreste Mansion. Be prepared." She said and left the counsel.

"Chat Noir, will you be okay with this?" asked wisely the old man.

"I just can't believe that there are so many clues that point at him. Do you believe this, Master Fu?" the cat asked.

"I wish I could say no, my dear boy."

Chat Noir looked at his ring. "I don't think I could hurt my own father."

"You don't have to hurt him. Just return those that are stolen and everything will be forgiven."

"I would never forgive him."

Master Wang Fu smiled, puzzled.

"Time will tell."

(Thursday, 10 pm)

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Timebreaker where carefully stationed around Paris, ready to receive orders from Ladybug.

Ladybug was waiting for Chat Noir.

She had postponed the talk with her parents and kwami. She wanted to apologize but she was still pretty mad at them. She would have a long chat with everyone once this battle was over. Chat Noir appeared, his eyes serious and his expression cold.

"Are you ready, kitty?"

"No, not really." He replied. "But I will always follow you, nonetheless."

Ladybug smiled. "Let's win this war and bring harmony to Paris again."

Chat Noir grinned. "My right claw is itching for action my lady."

"Keep your cataclysm for when we need it."

"Yes my lady."

Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the Mansion unnoticed. They slipped on the staircase that led them to Gabriel's study. Chat Noir nodded towards Ladybug that he should try to open the safe behind the painting of the fair lady with emerald eyes that Ladybug knew depicted Adrien's mother. The moment his claw touched the first button, the alarm was set off. Both of them froze as the room was filled with butterflies and Hawk Moth appeared in front of them.

"You are trespassing." He informed them.

"Is it really you?" Chat Noir demanded.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." The man said with a grin. The white ethereal butterflies were spinning around the superheroes and Ladybug was ready to attack the villain when Chat Noir said:

"Is this a deal?"

Ladybug turned towards Chat Noir.

"What are you doing, he is trying to trick you!"

"Stay out of this, my lady. Trust me."

Hawk Moth's interest was aroused, Ladybug could see it. "Deal" he declared simply, looking the cat straight in the eyes.

"No, Chat Noir, he will trick you! All he wants is our Miraculous!"

Chat Noir looked at the man, ignoring his lady for the very first time. "Maybe he does. But I want to see for myself how far he would go to have them. My lady, I trust you with my secret now."

Ladybug froze. What did he-

"Plagg, claws in."

Both Ladybug and Hawk Moth were left speechless. He did it. He would reveal his true self in front of their arch enemy. The black leather suit and mask disappeared, exposing the last person both of them were expecting to see: Adrien Agreste.

Hawk Moth stepped back, obviously shaken, his eyes wide and shocked. Ladybug stayed put, her yo-yo still ready to protect or attack.

'Keep your cool, Ladybug. Keep your cool; we will deal with this later.' She thought to herself, but it was really hard to comply.

"Adrien! How can this be?" Hawk Moth said in a low, trembling voice.

"Keep your promise. Just for once, do what you say!" Adrien yelled. The black cat kwami hid behind Ladybug, obviously ready to be called again.

The two men looked at each other intensely for a short period of time.

"Nooroo. Dark wings fall." Hawk Moth finally said and Ladybug was surprised once again this evening. She discreetly pressed the button that alerted her allies.

Gabriel Agreste was standing in front of his son and Ladybug. The butterfly kwami appeared by his side, trembling with uncertainty.

"Father?"

"Son."

Ladybug had seen enough. She got out her notebook and started writing. Her yo-yo buzzed and she knew her allies were nearby.

"How could you do this?" Adrien asked.

"You were the one ruining my plans all this time?" Gabriel required seriously.

"Yes! Now give me your miraculous and I will consider forgiving you."

"This is my line."

"You don't deserve to have it! You are using it wrong!"

"Who are you to make suggestions? This is the best for our family!"

"You don't deserve to be in our family!" Adrien exploded, his eyes dangerously wet.

"What do you know? I am doing this for your sake! For your future! For you to be happy!" Gabriel shouted.

"I would be happy if I had any family whatsoever! But mom is gone and you are nothing but a sponsor!"

The slap echoed in the large room. Ladybug gasped as she confirmed Timebreaker's permission to engage.

"I've come this far, son. I will end this and you will be happy. I'd rather die than losing you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Nooroo, Dark wings rise!" Gabriel declared and Adrien's eyes exposed wrath.

"Plagg! CLAWS OUT!"

The moment Gabriel became Hawk Moth, all of the butterflies turned black and attacked Chat Noir who was more than a perfect vessel at the moment. Dozens of them entered his body and Ladybug knew he would not be able to fend them off.

"Timebreaker! Now!" she said and her superhero friend appeared through a time gate that was created next to her. Ladybug gave her two notes that had time and place written on them. "You know what to do!" she said quickly.

"Yes Ladybug!"

"OK! Wednesday, 1:24 pm, this week!" she ordered firmly.

"Alright!" static energy appeared around Timebreaker as she called: "TIMEBACK!"

The last thing Ladybug heard was Chat Noir screaming and Hawk Moth shouting "NO!".

(Wednesday, 1:24 pm)

"Tikki, spots off!" she announced and she returned to her form, as the kwami yawned.

"Marinette, why are we here again?" she demanded pointing at Adrien's window.

"I just want to make sure that he is safe…" she said apologetically. "Just until I see him, Tikki!"

"It is wrong to watch him, especially now that you are emotionally involved with him!" said the kwami.

Right then, a little note fell from above in Marinette's handwriting. Tikki looked at it, surprised.

"Looks like the job of Timebreaker, Marinette! Open it!" the kwami rushed her.

The girl obeyed immediately and she read the note. It wrote:

"This is the first of two notes. I am you from the future. I know the identity of Hawk Moth and Chat Noir. You are not ready for this fight. You have to stay in Paris even if Adrien leaves, you have to remain Ladybug but you should stop searching for Hawk Moth. You need to find out about Adrien's family background first and then about your own family's story. You can tell your mother who you really are, she will understand and she can help you. You cannot win this war with super powers; you can be victorious by being human. Stay close to Chat Noir and don't lose him from your sights. You will receive the second note in one year, explaining what you have to do to defeat Hawk Moth and restore balance. I believe you will have figured it out by that time. Stay strong and positive and keep Chat Noir safe. And stop stalking Adrien's house now."

"Tikki, what is the meaning of this?" Marinette wondered, looking around suspiciously.

"I don't know Marinette, but your future self doesn't like your idea about seeing Adrien either. Call him instead!" Tikki insisted, thoughtfully reading the note again.

"Fine. Let's go Tikki!" she said and the kwami agreed happily and entered her bag.

Marinette folded the note, having already missed the chance to notice the butterfly or the black cat going in his house.

Once she returned home, Marinette looked at her mother, watching her favorite afternoon TV show.

"Welcome home dear. How was school?"

"Great, mom." She said, pondering whether she should talk to her right now or not. She decided she would do it when she got a better chance. "I'm going to study now!"

"Don't forget your meals, dear!" her mother reminded her aloofly.

"Yes mom!" she replied and ran upstairs.

She felt very tired so she showered and decided to take a nap. She wore a silky pale pink robe embroidered with sakura blossoms that she bought last year with Alya during the Asian fair and she sat on the chaise long. Tikki went on Marinette's bed and they both slept soundly.

(Wednesday, 9:30 pm)

Chat Noir entered Marinette's room from the open window above her desk. He had called her twice and she never picked up so he came here to check on her. He found her sleeping on her chaise long. Why was he so worried about her? He tip-toed in the room and approached her. She wore a silk robe that was held by one simple belt and exposed her legs and neck. He found himself feeling quite uncomfortable in his suit. He searched for her cellphone and turned off the silent mode. He then quickly left the room unnoticed and he landed by her parent's bakery.

"Plagg, claws in!" He said and the cat kwami appeared, completely displeased.

"You are creepy, Adrien! Stop doing stuff with your girlfriend using me as a tool! I CAN FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL." Plagg exploded.

"Sorry" Adrien said apologetically. "Can you forgive me?" he gave him one large piece of Camembert cheese.

"Of course!" the cat had already forgotten everything about Adrien's misbehavior and devoured his cheese.

Adrien called Marinette. She picked up almost immediately.

"Adrien?"

"Hello, Marinette…Uhm, I was passing by your place and I was wondering if you would like to meet?"

"Uhm, yeah! I would love you-I mean I would see to love you, I mean I would love to see you, Adrien!"

He giggled.

"So, uhm, where are you now?" she asked nervously.

"In front of your parent's shop. Should I come in?" he responded.

"No wait! Can you see me?"

Adrien looked up and saw her waving at him with her pretty kimono and her hair on her shoulders. He smiled. "I can see you, my lady."

They both giggled again. She then signaled him and threw a long rope. Adrien looked at it in wonder. She was the real deal!

"You want me to sneak in?" he asked on the phone smirking at her. She nodded.

"I'll also sneak you out later. Is that okay?" she asked.

"It is more than okay; I love a good adventure that involves a beautiful girl!" he teased her. She hung up looking at him mischievously and he put his phone in his pocket, grabbing the rope with both of his hands. This should be easy. He climbed carefully as she held the rope steady. Adrien felt his heart racing; this girl caused him too much excitement for her own good. He always thought of her as a safe person but she was truly adventurous and cunning herself.

He landed on her window and smiled at her face. She held her robe close to her body and smiled back at him, blushing.

"Welcome, sir!" she said gracefully bowing.

Adrien laughed. "Thank you for having me, madam!" he replied, bowing back at her as he jumped into the room. They both giggled.

He approached her and kissed her on the lips. Then he looked at her. "Marinette, you are full of surprises."

"You have no idea…" she mumbled awkwardly.

Adrien laughed again. "So, operation 'sneak in' is complete. How do we proceed?"

"I'm going to steal some refreshments and maybe we can watch a movie? I don't think Chloe will see us in this theater!" she said playfully.

"Great! I'll wait here, in silence." He said loyally.

"Good boy." She said without thinking and rushed downstairs.

Adrien was about to attack her.

"Uhm, can I go now? You seem to want to do to her what I do to cheese…" Plagg said through his jacket.

"I hope you are not doing THAT to cheese, Plagg, but yes get out of here and stay close. I can't promise I won't devour her if she keeps being so wild." Adrien whispered, his eyes fixed on the hatch she closed behind her.

"Ew, too much information! I'M OUT!" Plagg declared and flew out of the window.

Marinette appeared moments later, bringing goods. Adrien smiled kindly.

"There you go!" she said and put juice and cookies in his hands.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"No problem! Will you give me one minute to change clothes?"

"Why?" he asked, disappointed. He really liked her kimono.

"Uhm…this is quite uncomfortable…" she admitted pointing at the robe. The silk did anything but hide her perfect silhouette. He nodded.

"Okay, be right back." She said shyly and disappeared in the bathroom.

Adrien sighed. She returned briefly, wearing a grey Capri pajamas set. They were printed with cute little rosebuds in a light pink shade on the grey-based cotton fabric.

"Do you usually look so beautiful when you are about to sleep?" he complimented her.

She blushed. "What? This old thing, naaaah" she mumbled.

Adrien laughed. He laughed a lot around her.

"You are very amusing, you know." He said as he pulled her hand and sat her on his lap. He smelled her flowery oriental perfume again and hid his face on her neck. She stayed very still.

"I-I am?"

"Mmm…"

She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders.

"This is really happening, Adrien?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really like me?"

He pulled his face away to look into her eyes, blue and sincere. "Yes. I really like you and everything you represent." He said seriously and he meant that. All these years that he knew this girl, she was an example for everyone around her. She was always kind and brave, understanding, open minded and loyal. Hadn't he been so infatuated with Ladybug, he would have probably dated her many years ago.

She blushed again. "Thank you. I won't let you down…that is if I can…" she said, lost at her thoughts.

"I would like to see you trying to disappoint me." He said happily.

"Don't say that…" she argued.

"I believe that this could work between us. We did it so we will be the ones to undo it. Can you trust me?" he asked her, peering into her eyes.

She nodded.

"Then we are going to be just fine."

"But I know that you are holding things from me…Things that trouble you." She said.

"I did. However, from now on, I won't have any troubles, unless you want me to have." He claimed and he meant it. She had captured his heart discreetly in her fine fingers and he wanted to give everything to her. He felt that his feelings for Ladybug were extinguished when he was alone with Marinette. Maybe the superheroes were not meant to be together; now that he knew someone like Marinette existed, it was easy for him to let his partner go, at last.

The girl smiled.

"I might cause you some troubles, Adrien Agreste." She said coyly.

"I demand to be troubled by you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He replied playfully.

She leaned in and kissed him. He held her even closer to him and she hugged his shoulders. One thing led to another as Marinette realized he had carried her to the bed where they continued their playful tryst, kissing and rolling on the sheets. Adrien was the type to take his time with his prey and Marinette was too shy to initiate anything further than this…

(Thursday, 7:45 pm)

"Marinette! You are going to be late for school again, honey!" her mother shouted through the hatch. Marinette jumped up hastily and uncovered a topless bleary Adrien next to her. They looked at each other and they both gasped.

"Yes mom! Coming right down!" she yelled.

"Did I sleep here?!" Adrien said in disbelief.

"YES! Oh my, what are we going to do?" she panicked.

He smirked, "Maybe make-out in the morning?" he proposed, pulling her back under the sheets.

"No! We have school! We have to escape and keep you unseen!" she declared dramatically, jumping out of bed.

"Okay okay…" he whined and searched for his shirt.

The two kwamis stayed hidden behind Marinette's full body mirror.

"Does this also smell like a bad idea to you, sugar cube?" Plagg asked his friend.

"It is either the worst or the best idea ever. And stop calling me that." Tikki responded.

"I can't believe we will be dating again!" Plagg said.

"We are not dating, our owners do!" Tikki argued, glaring at him.

"Whatever…"


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's note: Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update, I had a lot going on lately :/ There will be another update soon, though ;) Do you like the story so far? I would appreciate your feedback for future reference ;3 Thank you for reading!***

6.

Marinette's thoughts wandered around last night's events. She was absent minded during class and even more clumsy than usual, as she bit the back of her pencil and dreamily stared outside the window.

He held her on his lap and kissed her out of her mind, often moaning silently on her lips, while her fingers were tracing the lines of his torso. He was certainly working out on regular basis. His body had nothing to do with his age; it was somewhat mature and manly rather than boyish. He had this amazing perfume that she always found soothing and familiar and his eyes were a trap specifically created to imprison her. What option did she have but to give in? He carried her to the bed somehow –or maybe she walked there, she could not recall- and he kept kissing her mercilessly while his hands firmly held the back of her neck and her waist. At some point he turned her around and forcefully pressed her body against his own. She could tell for certain that he was quite excited-

"Dupain-Cheng, did you break down?" Chloe's shrieking interrupted her wonderful memory journey.

"What do you want, Chloe…" She asked defeated already, leaving the empty classroom to join the others; Marinette was certain that Alya mentioned the cafeteria at some point, while she was daydreaming about Adrien.

"I want you to explain this to me!" Chloe demanded, pointing her long, pearly painted nail towards her phone screen. Marinette boringly glimpsed at her direction then immediately turned to see the phone screen again; it wasn't Chloe's phone it was her own phone and it showed that she had received thirteen messages from Adrien Agreste. She grabbed her phone and turned the screen off.

"Are you insane? Why did you steal my phone?" She yelled at Chloe.

"Why did Adrien text you during class?" She insisted.

"None of your business!"

"Whatever involves Adrikins is my absolute business!"

"You are not his mother!"

"No, but I will be his wife!"

Marinette was ready to explode. "Well, isn't that presumptuous!"

"We were born to be together, Dupain-Cheng." Chloe announced firmly.

"We will see about that!" Marinette responded.

"What? Do you think you stand any chance with Adrikins? Don't make me laugh!"

"I am glad I am entertaining you. Now leave me alone before I lose my temper." Marinette warned her. She had such a great mood and this girl had ruined it altogether. She spotted Alya sitting with Nino and she moved towards her but Chloe blocked her way.

"Stay away from Adrikins; otherwise your parents can kiss their property goodbye." Chloe threatened her.

"Are you really that intimidated by me, a commoner as you say, that you would go this far, Chloe?" Marinette demanded calmly.

"Me? Intimidated by you? As if. I just dislike you and I know that you are a bad influence for Adrikins. I will never allow him to become close with you, so whatever he texted you, ignore it before I make Paris a living hell for you and your family!" Chloe explained viciously.

Marinette felt Tikki moving in her bag, sign that she had to end the argument if she wanted to avoid a very successful akumatization. The girl stared at the blonde's face almost willing to become akumatized and destroy her but then she pressed her lips and took a deep, long breath, thinking of how Adrien kissed her neck last night. All negative emotions evaporated and Marinette smiled.

"Bye, Chloe." She said happily and left.

"I am not done with you, Dupain-Cheng! I mean it!"

"Yeah , yeah, fuc-…ouch!" Marinette flinched as she felt Tikki pinching her through her bag.

"Tikki, she deserved this!" she whined quietly.

"Marinette, language!" protested the kwami.

"You are right, I'm sorry…" Marinette mumbled. She walked and sat by Alya's side -Nino had left a few moments earlier and was now in a heated conversation with Max about a game- who was absorbed by a video.

"Hey girl, watch this." She said and showed Marinette her phone screen. It explained how to operate a new smart phone application that informed the civilians how to avoid areas affected by an akuma attack. Basically it was a map application that a little black butterfly appeared and shaded the endangered area while the akuma was active and then the butterfly would turn white and disappear once the issue was resolved. It also featured a ladybug and a black cat emoji for when the superheroes appeared and a live chat for people to comment. It was simple and helpful, Marinette thought.

"It is actually great! Even though we have installed special akuma alarms in the city, now everyone will be able to avoid getting caught up in a battle!" the girl said.

Alya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, girl! It is so easy that I am wondering why no one thought about it earlier. Also, with civilians out of the way, it will be easier for me to get a better scoop for my LadyBlog!"

Marinette frowned. "You should be careful!"

"I am always careful, girl!" Alya winked. "So…Talking about a great scoop, are you ever going to explain that to me?" she said, pointing her head towards Adrien who was having refreshment near the window while chatting with Juleka. His eyes caught Marinette's gaze momentarily and he smiled softly at her. The girl blushed.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why, for the first time in all these years I know him, Adrien is wearing the same outfit consecutively at school." Alya inquired, faking an innocent look.

"What? Why would I know? I mean what do you think happened?" Marinette demanded, her former blush now darkening her entire face.

"Well…I was speculating that he spent the night away from his wardrobe…And maybe associating you with his whereabouts? Tell me, Mari, where did you sleep last night?"

"Home!" Marinette responded immediately.

"Alone…?"

"Alya!" she shouted so loudly that almost everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her.

Alya giggled like an imp and so did Adrien from across the room. He then winked at her maliciously and left the room. Marinette gulped. He wasn't as shy as he appeared to be in his social interactions. He was brimming with confidence and mischief, at such a degree that Marinette would almost characterize him cocky. She smiled to herself. He was entitled to be a little cocky; the man was perfect!

"Girl, I'm talking to you! Hello? Earth to Marinette!" Alya fought to capture her attention once again.

"Oh, sorry…"

"So?"

"So what…?"

"Did you spend the night together or not?" Alya demanded.

Marinette stared at her friend's eyes that always reminded her of a warm autumn and sighed.

"Y-yes…"

Alya gasped while she checked her surroundings for eavesdroppers. "Details".

Marinette smiled shyly and started her narration.

(Friday, 7 pm)

Marinette was walking home for a change. She had her earphones on and she enjoyed the afternoon breeze and the evening sky. She felt her steps lighter as she thought of Adrien and she couldn't suppress her soft smile. He had texted her that he was officially grounded for the weekend but he regretted nothing. She couldn't agree more but she was a little sad that he had to be inside the whole weekend… On the other hand, if it was her that had spent the night outside her house without permission, she would have probably been punished for the rest of the school year. She laughed at that thought. Only then she notice that a dark figure walked at the roof building above her head. Her eyes popped towards his direction as she saw Chat Noir, indolently balancing on the edge, his green eyes fixed on her. She frowned towards him and pulled out one of her earphones.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I am just talking a walk" he shouted back so she could hear him.

"I thought that you were a cat not a dog." She teased him, while she checked around to see if anyone else had noticed him. She didn't want anyone to panic; usually when he appeared destruction followed, but the street was otherwise empty. As she turned to see him again, she found his face was only inches away from hers. She gasped and tried to step back and, naturally, she tripped. He caught her easily and brought her on his body, while his stick suddenly extended, sending them both to fly above the roof of the building she was passing by.

"Won't you stay with me for a while, Meowrinette?" he suggested, grinning at her. She glared at him.

"I have to go home…" she begun to explain but then she remembered the note from her future self. 'Stay close to Chat Noir and don't lose him from your sights.' She wrote. Well, it should be easier to stay close to him as Marinette rather than Ladybug, since he had a crush towards her superhero identity. She smirked. "Okay, let's hang out together!" she agreed. "But I will have to call my parents first and tell them I'll be late."

Chat Noir stared a little, apparently confused with her willingness but then he smiled. "Great!"

He landed on the roof of an old, abandoned building and he released her gently from his embrace.

She called as he hid with her behind the crumbling chimney. Once she was finished she looked at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him as natural as she could, considering that she was standing "superpowerless", on a narrow space, eighty feet above the ground with a man dressed in a tight leather black cat suit.

"If I show you my nest, will you keep it secret?" he purred playfully.

"Uhm…y-yes, but why would you do that? What if I lie?"

"Let's say that I want to put you to the test. There is nothing I would mind exposing, it's just a relaxing spot for me and my superhero friends." He said happily.

"So does Ladybug know about it?" She asked. She already knew that Ladybug had never heard of such a place.

"Are you jealous?" he inquired as he opened a concealed hatch on the old rooftop.

"What?! Of course not!" she replied quickly.

"Good." He said pointing his index claw downwards. She stared at him carefully for a few seconds and then sighed and descended an old, squeaky vertical stair. It led her to a small room with one round window and two shut doors. It had nothing but a black leather couch that was covered with a crimson soft velvety cloth, a small coffee table that was probably as old as the house and it had beautiful decorative patterns of dusty gold flowers on the surface, one forest green armchair that appeared to be very comfortable and one wooden box that contained bottled water, sweets and some sort of cheese in plastic containers. The whole room was very dark but he lighted candles that existed in every corner. She frowned.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked looking at her intensely in the dim light.

"I think it looks suspicious." She answered severely. "Did you make this to bring girls over?"

He laughed so much that she was tempted to kick him.

"Maybe! It's not like I can do too many things in this suit but I can still lick and scratch if you think ab- ow!" he protested as she punched him on the arm. "That hurt, Meowrinette, you savage!"

Marinette glared at him. "Let's leave inappropriate comments out of this attic, shall we?" She could not believe his playfulness.

"I will not pawmise that." He said mischievously but he left her side to grab a bottle of water that he tossed at her. She strategically sat on the armchair and left her bag on the floor, only to notice that it was very clean. She immediately regretted her decision as she saw him lying on the couch like…well, a lot like a stripper. She glared at him again.

"Relax, Meowrinette, I will behave…" he claimed playfully.

"Okay." She said simply. The room gave a warm vibe that she enjoyed.

"So, how was school? Did you do anything interesting?" he asked her so casually that it felt weird.

"Uhm…It was a normal day at school? Nothing interesting." She said awkwardly.

"I see." He said lying on his back, his middle claw scratching abstractedly the zipper on his torso. His other arm was placed beneath his head and his legs rested on the arm of the sofa. "What about your boyfriend?"

Marinette blinked. "What?!"

"Aren't you dating some guy from your school?" he grinned.

"H-how…How do you know?" she asked louder than she planned.

"A little bird told me…"

"What bird?"

"One that I ate, so don't worry, it will be our little secret!" he said playfully.

She shook her head. He resembled a villain sometimes.

"Well, I have a boyfriend yes, so mind your manners." She warned him.

"Don't worry about it, I have a Ladycat of my own…" he said dreamily looking at the ceiling. Marinette stared at him.

"So…You are making progress with Ladybug?" she asked feeling terrible. This part always made her sad.

"No. I forgot about her, we are going to remain friends and partners of course." He explained. Marinette was genuinely shocked.

"You mean…You are dating someone else?"

"Yes…and she is the most delicious creature I've ever had…" he said turning his devilish eyes on her.

"You…you've had a lot of girls?" she asked, trying to appear sarcastic but failing entirely.

"No, no, I am very selective." He declared.

"Oh" she said. She always knew that Chat Noir was a Casanova but he actually dated around while having a crush on Ladybug? She was wise not to fall for his flirts.

"Well, it was never really honest though. This time, I want to keep her in my claws for as long as she wants and maybe a little more…" He continued.

She smiled involuntarily. "You really like her, don't you?" she asked.

He looked at her with his feline eyes and nodded.

"Then she is lucky to have you." She said, ignoring and denying the little signs of jealousy that rushed through her body.

"Enough about me, tell me about this boy of yours. Is he greater than me, the heroic black cat of Paris?" he asked dramatically touching his temples with his thumb and index claw.

"Yes." She said plainly.

He frowned and then smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"How about your old love? I know you had a crush on someone!" he insisted.

"He is the same person…"

"What?" he got up and stared at her in shock.

"He is the guy I had a crush on all these years…" she admitted, her eyes fixed on the bottle she was holding.

"But…" he said quietly.

"But what?"

"Does he know?" he asked.

"No… And he doesn't need to know. I am just really happy that he likes me, too. Or at least he thinks he does…" she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded in such a serious tone that she was compelled to see his expression. His gaze was focused on her and his lips were pressed together. He really seemed to care about her and that made Marinette happy. He was a naughty kitty but a great partner after all.

"I mean, he is perfect…but I don't know if he could ever stick with someone as normal as me…" she concluded shyly.

"You? Normal?" He asked briskly.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked him.

"Because I cannot tolerate your opinion of yourself. What do you think is normal about you?" he said as he approached the armchair and sat on one knee, looking deep into her eyes. "You are brave, smart, creative and your body is not normal either, trust me."

"What is wrong with my body?" she asked defensively.

"Wrong?" He repeated, obviously surprised. He shook his head. "Your body is…" His eyes ran on the lines of her figure and she felt her cheeks blushing. "Let's just say that if I speak my mind, you will punch me again." He explained, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope he thinks the same way."

"He would be crazy not to do so. He is very lucky to have a girl like you, Marinette." He said firmly.

She smiled. "You didn't call me Meowrinette."

"I can be serious, you know. I just don't care about it." He commented mischievously.

"Thanks, kitty." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back with his otherwise sharp eyes gaining a softer tone.

"So are you bringing your girlfriend here?" she inquired.

He grinned and bit his lower lip with his fang. "I can't say…"

"Does she know who you are?"

"Nah…" He said as he got up and approached the small round window.

"Will you tell her?" she insisted.

"I shouldn't…"

She left a sigh of relief.

"…but it doesn't mean I won't." He concluded.

It was her turn to be upset. She got up and got near him. He turned to face her, playing with the black ring on his finger.

"Isn't it very dangerous?" she tried to keep her tone calm and reason with him.

"Isn't it very dangerous for her not to know what she is getting herself into?"

She stared deep into his eyes. Did he really love her so much?

"I-I…" she mumbled. She didn't know how to respond to this.

"You…?" he whispered and approached her a little bit. She moved back, never losing eye contact. She suddenly felt a strange sensation taking over her, like the sounds of the city and the old house were muted and even his figure became blurry. She could only understand his gaze but she could not translate it or put it into words; what she knew was that this feeling was dark and somewhat familiar. Her back hit the wall softly. She was cornered yet she didn't feel trapped.

"I just th-think y-you…" she mumbled pathetically.

"You think I…?" He placed his arms on the wall above her head. She failed not to notice how this movement exposed his muscles. She felt dizzy. He leaned a little closer, his pupils enlarged and his eyelids lowered. She wanted to look away but she found herself unable to move or speak any longer. Her brain was not responding whatsoever but her heart was racing and her breathing was unstable.

"Are you going to finish this sentence or should I do it for you, little lady?" he whispered and his voice triggered a strange reaction inside her. Suddenly something moved in the background and she finally noticed Tikki frantically waving at her. She snapped out of it.

"I have to go, it's late." She announced, evading him and going towards her bag. She nodded at Tikki and closed the zipper. Her breath was still rough and her mouth was dry.

"I'll take you home." He agreed to her surprise and blew out the candles. In the dark, she saw his shadow approaching her then she felt him grabbing her waist and after a clanging, all of a sudden they were flying through the hatch and above the roof once again. The cold air hit her face and relieved her. She held him firmly but avoided his eyes.

A few moments later they landed on a narrow street across her house. She stepped on the pavement and he took his arm off her. She smiled, trying to appear cool.

"Thank you for hanging out with me." She said politely.

He smirked. "The pleasure is all mine."

"True." She commented strictly.

He laughed mockingly. "Yeah, okay! Sweet or whatever-suits-your-appetite dreams, Meowrinette!"

She glared at him. "Goodnight." She responded and quickly left him to return home. She saw her reflection on the small mirror hanging on the wall of the bakery that was dark and empty. She couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her with dark glowing eyes, pale skin and windy hair. Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Marinette-"

"Tikki, please. I know. Let's not discuss tonight." She said pleadingly.

The kwami looked at her. "You did nothing wrong." She simply said glaring towards the alley across the street.

"Get back inside, I want to see mom and dad." The girl said softly and Tikki obeyed.

'What is Adrien doing?' Tikki thought, upset.

Marinette went back in her room an hour later, having spent some time with her parents that were in a good mood. She was still worried that Chloe would attempt to harm their business but she trusted her family too much. She took off her clothes and wore her kimono. Tikki approached her and placed a soft rosy kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Marinette." She told her tenderly.

Marinette smiled softly and kissed the kwami's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Tikki. Thank you…"

"I'll always have your back." Tikki assured her and flew on the bed.

Marinette prepared a bubble bath and checked her phone for messages. Adrien had sent her a goodnight message twenty minutes ago. Her finger lingered above the call icon but then she just pressed reply and wrote.

'Goodnight Adrien.' She sent it and then impulsively she added: 'I am thinking about you.'

She then took off her robe and let her messy hair down. She sunk into the warm water that smelled like jasmine and she turned off the light. She immediately relaxed and felt the tension abandoning her body. As she wet her hair, she closed her eyes and left her mind wander without purpose or boundaries. Images of Adrien filled the silence and she shivered underwater. She held her eyes firmly shut as her fingers slowly descended on her belly and from there, lower.

She needed this physical relief but what she needed more was him. Now, "him", was somehow confusing to Marinette since, at the moment of ecstasy she could imagine two pairs of eyes fixed on her.

The one belonged to the man and the other to the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

(Saturday, 11 am)

Marinette woke up fairly late considering the amount of work she had to pull off this weekend. She had received a text message from Adrien around 6 am that said: 'Good morning madam, I am off to work out and breakfast! I want to see you sooner than Monday…I am also thinking about you.'

She never really had the time to realize that she and Adrien were dating but this message was absolute evidence. She stared at the screen of her phone as a sinister smile grew on her face and then she started rolling around on the bed, giggling like crazy. Tikki, who had also overslept, woke up terrified but then she joined her friend in the festive mood.

"Are you happy, Marinette?" the kwami asked, smiling.

"I am the happiest person on earth! Adrien…" she said and she touched his face on the picture that had been hanging by her bed. "Adrien is my boyfriend, Tikki! At last! I can't believe it! What have I done to deserve such a blessing…" she mumbled dreamily.

"Well, you have saved Paris numerous times…" Tikki mentioned coolly.

Both of them giggled and then Marinette sighed.

"Well, Tikki, I am going to bring us some breakfast and then we have to get back to work! Luka is coming back next weekend and the Kitty Section will have a live performance at Saturday." Marinette reminded her as she got up and went downstairs.

"Oh! Time does fly! You have to sew the new costumes, right?"

"Right! Wait here, Tikki." She said and ran to get some macaroons and coffee. Her mom was sitting in the kitchen with a box full of old pictures and a smile on her face.

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning, honey!" Sabine responded happily. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, I slept like a baby." Marinette said and kissed her mother's cheek. Then she started making coffee and also replied at Adrien's text.

'Good morning! I just woke up. Do you have a busy schedule today? I suppose you are still grounded but I wish we could meet...' she sent it.

"So, is it Adrien?" Sabine asked naturally.

"Wh-what? Adrien who?" Marinette mumbled in high pitched voice.

Her mother laughed and got out of the stool she was sitting. "Marinette, I know that you are probably dating someone…"

Marinette blinked in surprise and then nodded.

"Good!" Sabine continued. "I like this boy, he has very good manners and I think he also has a very kind heart. Do you need any dating tips?"

"Really mom, is it okay?"

"Of course! You are old enough to have a boyfriend…Although, it took you pretty long…" her mother commented.

"What do you mean…" Marinette asked shyly.

"All I mean is that you wanted this boy for too long. You should have talked to him sooner. My guess is that he actually made the first move, which is the gentleman-thing to do of course, but I wish you would be a little more confident!" Sabine explained.

Marinette frowned. "I just don't know how to speak to him…"

"You are a young lady now; I think you should figure it out. Boys are not that complicated. Just be yourself and speak your mind without hurting others. This, I found out, is the secret to both being a great friend and a great person."

"But mom," Marinette wondered timidly, "How can I be a great girlfriend?"

Sabine smiled as she put extra macaroons at her daughter's dish. "There is not such a thing. If someone is a good person with a kind heart, thoughtfulness and loyalty, there is no way they would fail at being good to their partner. Being a good person makes you a good daughter, a good friend and a good lover. Of course there are times when two good people meet and date and it doesn't necessarily work but at least they won't end up hurting each other."

"But even if two good people end a relationship, they hurt." Marinette argued. She remembered how Alya cried when she and Nino broke up a year ago. They had both agreed to do so but nevertheless it was hard on both of them. Marinette and Adrien had spent many nights texting about their friends until one day things just got better.

"There is no such thing as a painless break up. What I mean is that if no one has been cruel or wrong in the relationship, it doesn't really end; it changes. Change isn't always a bad thing. They can remember the nice times and the happy moments and if they meet again they would harbor no hatred but nostalgia and sweetness. I firmly believe this." Sabine explained.

Marinette smiled at her mother's words; she was always so hopeful. Chat Noir popped in her thoughts, talking about how he wanted to tell his girlfriend the truth about his secret identity. "You didn't mention honesty at all, mom…"

"Honesty is a virtue above many. It goes without saying that you should be honest with your partner."

"What if someone was obligated to lie for…for a very important reason?" Marinette insisted.

"Just because someone cannot reveal the truth about something, it doesn't necessarily mean that they should lie, honey. One could always say that there are things they don't share for a good reason and maybe if the time is right and trust is built, they will explain the truth. There is no rush in building trust with a person, friend or lover." Sabine said kindly.

Marinette felt a burden lifting off her. She smiled and hugged her mother who giggled, surprised.

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem, my little baby." Her mother said hugging her back.

"I have to eat breakfast upstairs; I have a thousand things to do before Monday." Marinette whined as she took the cup of coffee and the dish and headed to the stairs.

"Okay, honey. Let us know if we can help." Sabine nodded.

"Thanks!"

As soon as Marinette was in her room she gave Tikki the macaroons and sat in front of her sewing machine, obviously in a great mood. She turned on the music, had a sip of her coffee and immediately got to the costumes.

She and Adrien texted each other throughout the day and Marinette's good mood only got better.

(Saturday, 9:35 pm)

Adrien got out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel that covered his lower body. Drops of water fell off the tips of his golden hair and rolled upon his torso. He fell on the bed and picked up his phone. Marinette had sent him a selfie as she was working. He noticed an empty cup and a half full bottle with water, her t-shirt that had the cover of Jagged Stone's latest album, and her sewing machine. She had made her hair into low ponytails that always reminded him of the year he first met her. Her face had signs of fatigue but her expression was happy and lively. He could see that she was having a great time. He smiled towards the screen. For the first time since he started paying attention to girls he felt happy to be in a relationship.

As his phone screen went dark he noticed his smile and it slowly faded as he remembered last night's events. He almost made a horrible mistake. He was so caught up in the moment that he almost made a move on his girlfriend using his superhero identity. She must have felt very bad about it. He should be more careful around her…

Adrien felt a little sting of jealousy. Although she drew the line between them, he could tell she was into it. He looked at the ring on his finger and played a little with it, trying to resist the temptation to go to her again tonight. Plagg caught the change of wind and flew near him.

"No."

"I know pal… I just want to see her."

"Still no" said the kwami firmly.

Adrien shook his head and silently agreed. "Sorry for being such a jerk."

Plagg nodded "I forgive you. You are my cheese supplier."

"Right…" Adrien replied, entertained.

He opened his phone again and sent Marinette a selfie as well. He was trained to look professionally natural at every possible shot. He smirked and got rid of the towel, making himself comfortable beneath the sheets. Plagg was usually active during the night so he left his owner to sleep and he watched some TV.

Adrien closed his eyes and thought of Marinette's beautiful face. A few moments later he was fast asleep.

(Sunday, 8:30, TVi studio)

"Good morning, Paris! This is Nadja Chamack from the TVi Studio and today I'm here with a special guest that had always interest our viewers to know better. Welcome, Adrien!"

The camera turned and showed Adrien, wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a black slim fitted t-shirt that depicted a snake eating its tail and inside the circle that it created, the Gucci signature. He also wore a pair of converse all-stars with black suede and leather details. His hair was mildly styled and appeared natural and his face was clean and fresh.

"Good morning Nadja and thank you for having me." He replied politely, smiling at the TV hostess.

"So, Adrien, this is your last year at school and your scores are impressive! How do you manage to lead a social life, a private life, a modeling career and also be a top score student?"

Adrien giggled shyly. "Thank you for your compliments. I just commit myself to everything that is important, equally. I think that there are many young people that work and study at the same time and I aspire to be that great one day."

Nadja smiled at his remark. "You are always so well behaved and humble. Your father must be really proud of you."

"As I am for him."

"This is truly beautiful. Have you considered about the future? What are your plans once you finish school?"

"I have many options; therefor I cannot be certain yet."

"Will you continue to model?"

"Probably yes."

"You are almost eighteen years old now but you have never had a relationship as far as we are concerned. Many viewers believe that this could be because of a particular preference. How do you respond to those people?"

Adrien laughed a little. "I am aware of the fact that a large part of my fans are homosexual men. I myself identify as a heterosexual individual. I'm sorry!" He said looking at the camera.

"Are you currently involved with a girl then?" Nadja asked mischievously. Adrien smiled.

"Yes."

(Sunday, 8:41 am, Agreste Mansion)

Gabriel was working and one of his computer's screens streamed Adrien's interview. He was very satisfied with all of his replies. His son was born to appear before crowds, just like Emilie. When the reporter asked him directly if he was in a relationship, Gabriel flinched. He would have never accepted such a ridiculous question but Adrien had always been far more playful and bold.

"Yes."

Gabriel stopped working on his design and turned his gaze on his son on the screen. He appeared confident and polite, as always.

"Wow! Congratulations! You have been spotted with numerous young ladies and celebrities in the past, is she someone we know?" the reporter insisted. Gabriel was really irritated and a little nervous.

"I'd rather not reveal her identity or elaborate about our private life." He responded kindly.

"I understand! On the next subject, we found out that you will be the new face of-"

Gabriel muted the interview and texted Natalie.

"When he is done, bring him to me."

(Sunday, 10:58 am)

Adrien walked inside the entrance hall of his house and saw his father standing at the top of the stairs.

He knew he was screwed.

"Good morning father."

"What was this all about?"

"Excuse me?"

"Since when are you allowed to date?" Gabriel demanded strictly.

Adrien stared at his father for some seconds and then laughed sarcastically.

"You can't be serious."

"Answer the question!"

"I didn't think I should ask permission to date. And you have tried many times to set me up with an heiress or two so I supposed it was okay to have a girlfriend."

Gabriel glared at his son. "First of all, you should never expose your personal life on the media since a lot of young people would prefer you to be single and thus, possible. This will be bad for your popularity. Second, who is this girl that you are dating? Is she the reason you decided to spend the night out of the house without any notice?"

Adrien sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I am not negotiating here, Adrien. Speak."

"Since when do you care if I'm dating?"

"The fact that you are not talking about her, makes me think she is unsuitable for you."

"Quite on the opposite, even you, with all your insane standards, like this girl." Adrien argued.

Gabriel's brow raised in question. "Are you implying that not only I know her but also approve of her?"

"Yes." Adrien took a deep breath. "It's Marinette."

His father's expression showed even more wonder. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes."

Gabriel thought about it for a while. He indeed approved of her but he never thought that Adrien would be swept by her timid attempts to flirt with him.

"I thought that this girl had better upbringing than to spend the night with you so soon."

Adrien frowned. "I did spend the night at her place but we did nothing immoral father. I have deep feelings for her so I would like it if you tried to help me instead of opposing me this once."

His father nodded. "If your feelings for her are so great, I will meet you both for dinner this Friday at eight pm, sharply."

"Wh-what?" Adrien gasped.

"Don't stutter. This Friday." Gabriel concluded and headed towards his office, leaving Adrien speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I am very happy to know your thoughts on my story and I am grateful for your feedback. I can't wait to read more of them :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward for the next one! Until then, remember to take care of yourselves! :***_

(Saturday, 11:30 pm)

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night only to find out that she had dozed off on her desk again. She checked the screen of her phone and saw she had a notification for Sunday's Interview at TVi Channel with Adrien. Right below, she had a message from him. Marinette smiled and clicked the message only to be fully awakened by the content. It was a selfie he had sent her as a respond to her own…However it was nothing like it! He was topless and wet, WHY WAS HE WET, wearing nothing but a towel and smiling confidently at the camera, in dim light.

Marinette froze, then became red, then pale and then vermilion again. Adrien, her boyfriend had sent her an innocent selfie. Nothing peculiar. She was very touched that he sent something so exposing to her; it showed that he trusted her enough. BUT WHY WAS HE WET?!

She savored the hellish picture for some more and then deleted it, you could never be careful enough when your boyfriend is famous.

She turn off the light and went to bed just to get a few hours of normal sleep before she had to wake up to watch his interview.

(Sunday, 7:00 am)

Marinette woke up feeling feverish. She always knew that Adrien's beauty was enough to kill her but she always believed that she would watch him from afar and thus, be saved. However for some reason this gorgeous, kind and smart person had decided to delete the distance between them and date her. Marinette crawled out of bed and washed her face. She carefully examined her reflection in the mirror wondering if these features she possessed could ever make him admire her half the amount she worshiped him. Tikki flew around the frame.

"Good morning, Marinette!"

"Good morning Tikki…"

"What troubles you so early in the morning?" the kwami wondered.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about Adrien…" the girl replied timidly.

Tikki giggled. "Some things never change! Even though you guys are dating now, you are still in awe!"

"I'm afraid this will never go away."

"Then your love will last!" Tikki claimed dreamily.

Marinette looked at the critter and smiled. "You really believe this?"

"Yes!" She insisted. "Now, you better prepare your breakfast, you don't want to miss the interview, right?"

"Oh yes, of course! I should probably text him good luck, right?" Marinette agreed hastily as she ran to her phone.

"Sure! You are Ladybug after all! Luck is your domain!" said the kwami in triumph.

Marinette looked at her little friend with a blank stare that shifted to a horrified expression. Tikki peered into the girl's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"What is it, Marinette?"

"I…I… I just realized that Adrien…is dating me which means that he…he is also dating…" Marinette mumbled.

"…Ladybug?" dared Tikki.

"Ladybug. Oh. Oh, I never thought of this exact wording before. Oh." Marinette sat at the edge of her chair and put her head between her hands, still holding the phone, as she pulled her hair away from her face.

"What's wrong Marinette? You are Ladybug. You know this." Tikki tried to reason with her, not sure why the girl was freaking out.

"Tikki, what if someone finds out? What if they hurt him to get to me, I mean, Ladybug? What if they kidnap him or-"

"Adrien is a strong person, I'm sure he will manage." Tikki said, a little too strictly.

Marinette looked at her. "How can he resist a super-villain or an akumatized person? He has been in danger quite a few times."

"If he is hurt you will heal him, if he disappears you will find him and if he is in danger you will save him. You've done this for all Paris, I'm certain that Adrien won't be an exception." Tikki insisted.

"I never thought things would reach this point, no matter how hard I wanted it to, so I never considered it seriously, Tikki. If Adrien gets in trouble because of me…-"

"Marinette, stop! Trust me; you are going to make it. Both of you. I've seen it happen before…"

Tikki smiled at her human friend.

Marinette gave her a half smile and nodded. "You are right, I'm overthinking again. I will just text him good luck." She decided.

'Good morning Adrien and good luck on your interview! I am sure you are going to rock it, as you always do. I will be watching the show and cheer for you.' She sent him the message and then after a few moments of thought she added: 'Also, I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school.'

She was blushed and all but she pressed the send button before she could truly reconsider and be too shy again.

"Alright. Now let's make us some breakfast and get ourselves ready for the show!" Marinette claimed happily.

(Sunday, 8:41 am)

"Are you currently involved with a girl then?" Nadja asked.

"Yes."

Marinette spat out some of her milk and choked with the rest of it. Tikki threw her whole body on her chest in order to help her breathe.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" the kwami asked in shock.

"Is he talking about me?" Marinette replied with a question, apparent panic in her throaty voice.

"Yes of course he is talking about you!" Tikki replied naturally.

"Oh, oh, that's not good." Marinette was pale again. Adrien's face was bright and glorious on the screen.

"Why not?" Tikki demanded, obviously curious.

"Tikki! A celebrity should never reveal something like this! What if it harms his career? Do you know how many of his fans follow him because they fantasize about him?" the girl wondered in shock.

"Well, Adrien is very talented and if they are his true fans, they would never abandon him because he is happy!" Tikki replied calmly.

"I know he is talented! However his fans could be enraged."

"Then he might not need this kind of fans!"

"But they support his career!"

"So does he!" the kwami insisted. "Marinette, calm down. Aren't you happy that he acknowledges you?"

Marinette blushed and looked at her fingers. "Yes…I mean…He does, doesn't he? Oh, he is so brave and honest, I can't stand it!"

Tikki observed her mood, shifting from panic to bliss and shook her head. Adrien would send Marinette straight to the hospital. She sighed. Right then, Marinette's phone buzzed. The almost dropped it twice before she managed to finally unlock it.

"It's Adrien!" she exhaled.

"What does he say?" Tikki asked and peeked above Marinette's shoulder.

The message wrote. 'Good morning, my muse! (Kiss emoji) Did you sleep well? I miss you too and I think it's bad because I can't focus entirely on different matters. Maybe I can sneak out and see you tonight?'

Marinette made a sound so high pitched that Tikki was worried that she choked again.

"Tikkiiiiiiiiii! He misses me! Meeeeeeeeee!" she squeaked.

"Silly girl, of course he does!" Tikki said, joining her friend's enthusiasm.

Marinette texted. 'I don't want you to get in trouble!'

'What if I want to get in trouble?' he replied.

'In that case I have to protect you from yourself. Please?' Marinette wrote. She really wanted to see him but she was terrified of the consequences in case he was caught. Adrien didn't reply for about an hour during which, Marinette chatted with Alya about his interview and read all the responses on the video. There was a lot of drama and defamation but also a lot of positive feedback. After that, she received another text from him.

'All right, my vigilant fairy, I will be patient. By the way, do you have any plans about this Friday evening?'

Marinette thought about it. 'Well, Luka is visiting this weekend and I have a lot of preparations to make for his costume etc. but what do you want me to do?'

'My dad would like to have dinner with us' his text came back quickly this time. Marinette almost dropped her phone again.

'He knows?'

'Everyone knows! (winky face emoji)'

Marinette blushed again and replied: 'Are you sure?'

'Do you still like me?'

The girl looked at the screen of her phone, biting her lower lip. Of course she liked him, she liked everything about him and as she approached him more, this feeling in her heart was growing out of her control, but she couldn't tell him this. She couldn't just tell him that she loved him, not now. Mostly because she understood deep down that she loved him as a person and as a friend and she was mostly infatuated before she dated him. Now, as he came even closer, she could notice the fine details of his character unraveling before her eyes and that type of love was still brewing between them. Especially because she would have to love her own self enough in order to properly place him in her heart, this time as her boyfriend.

'I really like you, Adrien.' She wrote finally.

'I need you to reply faster!' his answer came instantly and then a second text. 'I like you too so let's do this!'

Marinette's chest grew heavy with happiness. 'I promise I won't let you down.' She replied.

'I know it! I'll try my best, too.' He said.

Marinette looked at Tikki that had been eating a cookie all this time and she smiled. The kwami grinned back and then they both burst to laughter.

(Monday, 1:17 am)

Gabriel was sitting in his office and blankly stared on his computer's screen for a while. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as the door opened and Natalie came in, bringing him his regular tea.

"You should rest, sir." She said politely as she left the cup in front of him.

"I will. You can retire for tonight, I don't need you anymore." He replied simply.

"Yes, sir." She agreed immediately but as she reached the door she stopped and turned towards him, as he put on his glasses again and his eyes fell on hers.

"What is it, Natalie?" he inquired.

"Is there anything that bothers you, sir?" she dared to ask.

After a thoughtful silence he finally spoke. "I am concerned about Adrien."

Natalie nodded and closed the door approaching him again.

"This girl he is dating; I can tell that he is quite…enthusiastic about her. I know a few things about her and I must say that I approve her character; however they are both young and naive. Young love can ruin a man." He added, his mind obviously otherwise engaged.

'He is talking about his wife' Natalie thought.

"Adrien has you to guide him, sir. You don't have anything to worry about. He is a smart boy, age is irrelevant." She attempted to reassure him. He looked at her again, a hint of his smile coloring his tired, cold expression.

"You are right, he does have me and I will not allow him to suffer in his life." He said, mostly to himself.

'Like you did…' Natalie added mentally.

"Natalie, it's late. Go to bed." He ordered, more informally.

She jumped up. "Yes, sir. Goodnight."

As she closed the door behind her, Natalie could have sworn she heard him sigh.

(Monday, 4:38 pm)

Adrien's phone buzzed in his back pocket again. He ignored it as well as Marinette's attempts to reason with him.

"They will look for y-hnn…" she was interrupted by his lips again.

They were both hidden in one of the school's storage rooms, behind a pile of unused basketball uniforms and other athletic gear. He had lured her there right after the last class ended and now he was showing her how much he missed her during the weekend. He had been watching her all day at school, they only spoke a little throughout lunchtime as they would normally do, but now they could spend some alone time and he seriously didn't want to be detached from her.

Marinette was pressed against the wall in the darkness, sensing nothing but him. She was anxious of getting caught or even worse not getting caught. When he kissed her, she could not concentrate her thoughts or actions; all she wanted was to melt around him and be reduced to nothingness.

They kissed for a long time, bolder by the moment, their bodies rubbing fiercely, their breathing irregular and husky. He had undone her hair and he was firmly pulling them in order to hold her still while her own hands were grasping his shirt above his chest trying to bring him closer and also push him away at the same time.

Adrien's phone buzzed again.

Marinette tried to pull away and see his face properly.

"Adrien, p-please…We will both get in trouble!" she begged him. Her anxiety wouldn't budge.

He sighed so close to her face that Marinette's heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, you're right…" he admitted, mostly worried that she would be grounded too. His voice was deeper and rougher. He moved closer again only to give her a small playful bite on the neck and then he backed away from her and sat down to catch his breath and…well, become decent again. Marinette slid on the wall with her back and sat on the floor too, trying to fix her hair with trembling hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked a few moments later, his voice calmer and less suspicious.

"Yes…Are you okay?" she returned the question. He laughed softly in the darkness and Marinette felt something was off. This laughter in the darkness, it was familiar, strangely familiar.

"I am very upset because we can't be alone without being anxious." He replied honestly and Marinette shook her head in order to throw away whatever thoughts were coming to mind.

"I would like to have time with you as well…" she said dreamily. She wanted to do so many things with him, like play games and have long talks and see pictures of him as a baby…She wanted to get to know him even better and the fact that he was such a good kisser came close to last!

He smiled in the dark, almost sensing her thoughts. "Let's have a proper date again, after you meet dad, if you still want to be with me then." He proposed jokingly.

Marinette got up and fixed her clothes, too. She went near him careful not to step on him.

"Of course I will still want the same thing!" she protested.

He laughed again and he also got up. "I hope so, honestly." He admitted.

"Adrien…are you honestly worried?" Marinette asked him astonished.

"Just a little bit. I know you are a brave girl!" he responded playfully.

"Well, don't be. I will never leave you." She said hastily and regretted it immediately. Why did she have to blurt out things like that all the time? He would think she was insane!

She felt him hugging her again, this time his arms were holding her protectively.

"Never ever? You're certain?" he asked her in the dark.

Marinette's heart almost exploded to one thousand pieces.

"Never, unless you want me to." She whispered shyly.

He tightened his arms. "Don't leave me, even if I say so." He mused, absentmindedly.

"What does this mean?" she asked, trying to figure out his expression in the dark.

He shook his head. "It means you have to leave first or we will be locked in here until tomorrow morning!" he said, smiling.

"OH!" she gasped. "You're right! See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, little fairy!" he promised quickly as he gave her a kiss goodbye and she rushed out.

Adrien waited a little bit and ran out, too, making up excuses in his mind about his delay. His smile would certainly give him away.

(Monday, 4:47 pm)

Marinette avoided Adrien's limousine and his driver; she hoped that he wouldn't notice that they were the last students to leave the school grounds. She walked hastily towards her house, thinking about a million things but mostly -as always- about him.

Chloe didn't come to school today and Marinette was certain that she was protesting about Adrien's interview. She noticed him texting a lot to her during lunch. A wave of jealousy almost took over her but it was scattered immediately at the memory of their kisses in the storage room. Of course, many students and friends asked him about his secret girlfriend and some even asked Marinette if she knew, since they were friends. She was anxious all day, trying to appear natural and innocent and most importantly not-Adrien's-girlfriend.

It had been a while since a person was akumatized and she suspected that soon a lot of girls and even boys would succumb to Hawkmoth's manipulations because of Adrien's statement.

Marinette sighed, troubled. She didn't notice the man walking behind her as she entered a shortcut alley to her house, however as she walked, she saw a man approaching her from the other side of the deserted path. He was dressed in black and he wore a full face mask. As soon as she became aware of him she tried to return on the main road but then she saw the man that was following her, also disguised. Her eyes widened in panic as they both reached and grabbed her, one of them pushing a piece of fabric on her face. Marinette tried not to breathe the chemical and fend them off but without Ladybug's powers she was helpless. She was starting to feel numb and heavy.

She managed to throw her wallet that was inside her coat away, under a trash bin. Tikki should be safe and maybe alert Master Fu about her situation.

Before Marinette even had time to be more horrified, everything faded to black.


End file.
